


Other Promise

by Willofhounds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Twins, Gen, Soulmates, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: Instead of being reincarnated into Oscar Ozpin was given a choice. When he chooses to go to Earth instead of back to Remnant he is given a peaceful life. Harrison Potter is the brother to the BWL. When his father disowns him and leaves him in Gringotts he doesn't know what he will do. Until a young curse breaker offers him a home.





	1. Son of a Black part 1

A/N I told myself I would do another one of these until I finished Grim's Darkness. Yet here we are. For those of you have not seen through volume three and four. There are spoilers. Soul mates, WBWL, twins fanfiction.

Ozpin's POV

Once more he was in the darkness that never ended. When some died they saw a white light. Due to his failures he never saw the light any more. Not until Salem was defeated. He was so tired of fighting in a useless war. All he really wanted was to die. Yet he could not abandon the kingdom's to their doom.

To his surprise instead of being forced into a new body he was surrounded by light. A familiar voice said, "It has been a long time Wizard."

One of the Gods decided to grace him with their presence. Oh joy. This was the last thing he wanted to deal with. After all that was one of his more painful deaths. Burned and buried alive. Cinder with the power of the Fall Maiden had actually killed him. Beacon had fallen and it was his fault for not preparing them better.

Now he would have to start over in a new body. The only upside was that Qrow would be searching for him whenever he reappeared. If he was honest with himself he was tired of this. Tired of fighting all the time. All he really wanted was peace.

The God said breaking through his thoughts, "Ozpin you have been fighting this fight for centuries with little success. The others and I have decided to go with a different plan. You however will not be getting off so easy."

He wasn't expecting to get off easily. The Gods loved to torture him with his immortality. All he wanted was to die and stay dead this time.

He snapped tiredly, "I'm done with you. If you think you have a better plan to save Remnant then go for it. Until then I will keep fighting."

As was his duty despite him never wanting it to be. All because of Salem. Their history was a long and bloody one. It only continued to become more and more bloody. So many lives had been lost to the fight. It was the reason why he no longer made friends or family when he came into a new body. All that would do was bring more hurt to him.

That was until he met a black haired boy named Qrow Branwen. Like Ozpin he seemed to not want anything to do with other people. It wasn't until he really got to know the boy did he understand why. His semblance was that of bad luck. Something he seemed to have an abundance of. After a little prodding and help on his part they became something of friends. Eventually Qrow became his closest confidant. Now he knew that it would be awhile before he saw the man. If his luck didn't kill him first that was.

The God said, "We are giving you an option this time, Ozpin. You can go back to Remnant and keep doing this. Or you can go to another world that needs help. You will be replaced by another who wishes to save Remnant."

That almost sounded better than what he was doing now. Take the other world and live and die like a normal person. However he had to be sure. There was no way he could end up in another existence like this one.

He asked, "If I die there, will i truly die? Or will it continue to be this ever lasting existence?"

The God said, "As long as you do not take your own life you will die. You will also have your magic back. You will need it where you're going. Aura and magic will be the key to your life."

At that point he was too tired to argue. Better get this over with. He could do one more life.

"Good luck, Wizard."

Being reborn in the new world was different than in Remnant. Instead of being put into a body with a soul he was given a new body. There wouldn't be a soul competing with his own. His name was Ozpin Atlas Rodux Black. His father was Atlas Black Lord Orion Black's younger brother. His mother was a French pureblood by the name of Lillian Rodux.

Something he learned as he grew up was that his father was a disgraced son of the Black family. Unlike the others he didn't go to Hogwarts. Instead he went to a little known French school known as Nightingale. While Atlas had not been officially disowned he was no longer allowed in the family manors. Instead of allowing his families hatred of him Atlas made a name for himself. He was one of the best defense instructors in France.

His mother was a well respected witch in the Wizarding World. She was a Potions Mistress. Many apocatharies sought her out for her potions.

They were what was known as soul mates. When every child reached a certain age they were given a soul mate mark. It changed from person to person but everyone had one. Ozpin's own told of his struggles from Remnant. Never letting him forget that he was no longer in his world.

Across his right bicep it said, To death. It made him wonder what his soul mates mark said. Unlike most others he didn't try to find his soul mate. If he came across them great. If not it wasn't meant to be.

Despite being in a new world kept a few things from Remnant. Like all Blacks and his past selves he had ebony hair. Even as a newborn he had amber eyes. Later he would come across his cane. A gift from one of the Gods no doubt. One thing he was pleased to find was that he still had access to his aura.

Growing up had been easy for him. Like any child he was taught about the world. Something he was pleased to note was that there was nothing like Grim in this world. That would be one thing he would never miss. His father taught him about British customs. While his mother taught him French. That way he could live in whichever country he chose.

It wasn't just magical studies either. He was taught about the muggle world as they called it. That magical and nonmagicals were not to mix. If they did it could spell disaster for their lifestyle.

By the time he was eleven he was well beyond first, second, or even third year knowledge. He could also use his semblance by then. While not as freely as he could in the past it was better than nothing. That was when he got his wand and found out that he was going to Nightingale.

They went to a French wandmaker. She was a woman who had blond hair and silver eyes. Upon seeing the silver eyes it had made his heart ache. It had made him wonder how Miss Rose was doing. Despite her no longer being his concern he still worried about them. By now though they had probably long since stopped searching for him. Given where he was he could no longer afford the thoughts to over take him.

Trying to find a wand had been difficult. His first five tries had resulted in broken items throughout the witch's shop. The next three had sent boxes everywhere. Two wands had even caught things on fire. This frazzled a man who had seen many strange things in Remnant.

It wasn't until the woman left with a contemplative look. When she returned she didn't say anything. Instead she just handed him the wand. The wood was grey in color with a black handle. The moment his hand touched it he knew it was the one. Both his magic and aura sang with acceptance. It was ash and time dust twelve inches. Time dust that was what connected to his aura. It would allow him to use it as both a magical conduit and an aura conduit. Besides his cane he had never been able to create one.

In 1970 he entered his first year at Nightingale Academy. Like all other school they taught the basic core classes. Unlike most schools they allowed for a single elective their first and second years. Very rarely they made exceptions for advanced students who proved themselves. Such an exception was made for Ozpin. He took ancient runes and arithmacy as his two electives.

His school years had gone without an issue. Ozpin had received straight outstandings on both his OWL's and NEWT's. Straight from his schooling he went to work for Gringotts. Ozpin was one of the few human cursebreakers they allowed. By the time he went to England interesting things were brewing.

James' POV

Before Halloween of 1981 his life had been perfect. James Charlus Potter had married Lily Anne Evans right out of Hogwarts. The first thing they had decided was that they wanted a child. Despite it being a time of war. So they tried time and time again for a child. At one point they had conceived but Lily had a miscarriage. They had been so devastated that they didn't actively try again for almost a year. When they tried again it was a miracle. They were blessed with twins.

July 31, of 1980 Harrison and Jacob Potter were born. Albus Dumbledore then proceeded to warn them of a prophecy. So with the Peter an old friend from school as their secret keeper they went into hiding.

For a year nothing changed then on Halloween of 1981 their lives changed forever. Peter gave up their location to the Dark Lord. The man stunned James and Lily before going for the children. No one was sure what exactly happened that night.

When James came to Dumbledore had arrived. The Potter Lord was obvious distraught for his children. Only to find out both of his children were fine. That the Dark Lord had been destroyed. Jacob had killed the Dark Lord. By Dumbledore's pronouncment he was the Boy Who Lived and the prophecy child. Both boy's had a scar. Harrison had a lightning bolt scar across his forehead. While Jacob had a lightning bolt scar across his right bicep.

Both he and Lily were so proud of Jacob. He was the older twin by a mere two minutes. Jacob would be his heir and the Boy Who Lived. His families game rose because of Jacob. There wasn't a single person in Britain who had not heard of them.

James and Lily took Jacob to many different events. Forgetting that they had another son. Harrison Potter faded largely to the background.

However when Albus came to visit them a few days ago he brought grave news. Harrison the younger twin was a squib. That was a blight in their perfect family that James could not allow.

So he took the how five year old Harrison to Gringotts. It was late in the evening so there weren't many wizards around. The goblins per their custom sneered at him.

As he moved towards one of the goblin counters he paused for a moment. A man with black hair was talking with a goblin. If it wasn't for his amber eyes James would have thought the man was Sirius. He made a mental note to ask his best friend about it later.

Pushing the boy forward he said to the goblin, "I wish to do the disinherit ritual."

It was almost impossible to surprise a goblin. James was the first wizard to do so in many years. Not that the goblin showed it's surprise. Instead it examined both James and his soon to be ex son.

Harrison for his part was quiet. He had learned long ago that arguing with his father would not end well for him. Instead he met the goblins gaze without fear.

The goblin asked, "You want to disown the boy? That will be fifty galleons."

It was a steep price but one James was willing to pay. He signed his name on the paper to authorize the payment. Then he pulled his wand out as the goblin nodded. He could disinherit the boy.

Without hesitation he said, I, James Charlus Potter Lord of the Potter family hereby disinherit you Harrison Potter. From this moment forward you are no longer apart of the Potter family. You will never again be welcome in any Potter manors. Nor will you find solace in myself or the woman who birthed you. I am not your father and she is not your mother. You are now Harrison no name. So I say it. So mote it be."

A white light surrounded both James and the boy. Harrison no name didn't even let out a whimper despite the pain he must have been in. Without another word to the boy James turned back to the goblin.

He said, "He is no longer the Potter's responsibility. Good day goblins."

With that he turned on his heel and left the Gringotts. The dark thoughts of the boy leaving him the further from the boy he was.


	2. Son of a Black part 2

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support. I was not honestly expecting such a big turn out for this fic. Glad everyone enjoyed the first chapter. I will update regularly for everyone.

zero fullbuster: Thanks for your review my friend. I definitely will write more.

Guest: Thanks for your reviews and support. You are perceptive my friend. There is no undoing the pain that they caused him. Whether they see the error of their ways remains to be seen.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your reviews and support.

Kilare T'suna: Thanks for your reviews and support. I laughed so hard I fell over when I read this. He has made a huge mistake. I can't wait to see what you think of the new chapter.

Kourtney Uzu Yato: Thanks for your reviews and support. They are certainly in trouble aren't they. As it is Harry can't do much. Can't wait to see what you think of the new chapters.

Ozpin's POV

Working as a goblin curse breaker at the age of twenty five was almost unheard of. It took years for most wizards to be allowed in the bank as a worker. Most didn't make it beyond apprentice until their mid to late twenties.

His own apprenticeship was a quick. He had finished it in a year. Many of the techniques he was able to teach himself. It was only on the finer points did his goblin actually need to teach him. He had even earned some of their respect. While it had taken time he regained his former skill with weapons. When he was attacked by a jealous goblin looking to steal his apprenticeship he fought him off. By defeating but not killing the goblin he earned their respect and a sliver of trust.

As per his custom he arrived at Gringotts early that morning. While he didn't have any jobs to do right now he liked talking to the goblins. Most wizards saw them as inferior creatures. He saw the truth. If they were to go to war with them again. The wizards would lose and many would die.

After he just finished speaking with his goblin supervisor when a man walked in. By his arrogant walk Ozpin knew this man would not treat the goblins with respect. Most likely he was there to demand more money or to see his investments.

He leaned against the wall watching the man. It wasn't until the man turned that he saw the child with him. It made Ozpin reevaluate his original assessment. Something more was going on here if a child was with him.

As he watched he remembered why the man seemed so familiar. It was James Potter auror and father to Jacob Potter the Boy Who Lived. What were they doing here?

Ozpin frowned at the way the elder Potter pulled at the younger's arm. That wasn't the way someone treated their heir. So that it mean that was Harrison Potter the younger twin.

Pushing the boy forward James said to the goblin, "I wish to do the disinherit ritual."

It was almost impossible to surprise a goblin. James was the first wizard to do so in many years. Not that the goblin showed it's surprise. Instead it examined both James and his soon to be ex son. Ozpin could tell only through his years of working side by side with them.

Harrison for his part was quiet. Something about that quietness made Ozpin uneasy. Children should not act like that. Especially not a child of only five years. In a way it reminded him of his own childhood. Instead he met the goblins gaze without fear.

The goblin asked, "You want to disown the boy? That will be fifty galleons."

He winced at the thought. The disinherit ritual would take away both the rights of the family from the child and family magics. It was an extremely rare to do to ones family. Most purebloods understood that all children were precious. To have more than one was extremely rare.

James said, "Harrison Potter. From this moment forward you are no longer apart of the Potter family. You will never again be welcome in any Potter manors. Nor will you find solace in myself or the woman who birthed you. I am not your father and she is not your mother. You are now Harrison no name. So I say it. So mote it be."

A white light surrounded both James and the boy. Harrison no name didn't even let out a whimper despite the the pain he must have been in. Without another word to the boy James turned back to the goblin.

He said, "He is no longer the Potter's responsibility. Good day goblins."

Ozpin felt a hatred like he never felt before. To think someone would do that to a child. Removing family magics from someone was extremely painful. It was known to drive adults insane. There was no telling what it would do to a child.

Ozpin moved out of the shadows and up to the goblin. He greeted, "Master Ironclaw. What happened here?"

Ironclaw replied looking up from his paperwork, "He was disowned. Ozpin you are a Black are you not?"

He was. What did that have to do with anything? Ozpin had never met the Black family. His father had been all but disowned years ago. As such he had been ignored by the family since his return to England.

He answered carefully, "I am. What does that have to do with anything? I haven't spoken to the Black Family ever. They want nothing to do with me because of my father."

The goblin nodded and responded, "Yet your father was never disowned by family magics. By blood you have the right to claim the boy. He had Black blood in him. If you were to blood adopt him that would make it so no one could take him away from you."

He asked his eyes narrowing, "Why me? Doesn't he have a godfather?"

Ozpin didn't want a child. He never had. Even in Remnant the closest he had to a child of his own were his students. Children he never allowed himself to get close to. Eventually they would die either of old age or at the hands of the Grim. As an immortal he couldn't face being close to someone only to lose them.

In this world however he was no longer immortal. If he so wished he could get close to someone. Have a family that he didn't keep at arms distance.

He glanced down at the child who had just been disowned. Harrison was shaking in pain. It was hard to see a child so young in such pain. Something he wasn't able to see before was a purple bruise just under the boy's shirt. It seemed that magical abuse wasn't enough for the Potter Lord. He had gone as far as physically abusing the boy.

The goblin said with a cautious nod, "He does but the godfather is a werewolf. By the wizard's laws he is not allowed to take the boy."

Well that was inconvient. The Black heir wasn't the boy's godfather. That would make it more difficult for him to take Harrison. Even if he gained guardianship it wouldn't keep if someone with higher political powers tried to take him. Which included the Potters. The only way to keep the boy safe from those wishing to use him would be for someone to blood adopt him.

He asked bending down to a knee next to the child, "Harrison?" Green eyes looked at him with trepidation, "Your father disowned you. I can contact Sirius Black if you want. He would be able to take you, but if someone with higher political powers were to contest it he wouldn't be able to fight it. The only way to protect you would be able to fight it would be to blood adopt you."

Harrison took in the information without a word. Ozpin waited. It would be up to the boy if he accepted his help. It was not the first time he had taken someone in. Years before his death he had taken in another. A young tribe member by the name of Qrow Branwen. Someone who had little trust for anyone except for his sister. Months upon months he worked with the boy. Showing him that Ozpin wouldn't abandon him. Finally it got through to Qrow his third year at Beacon. Ozpin had a feeling it would be a similar case here.

Harrison asked his green eyes narrowing, "What would you want with me? I just a squib. No magic."

Ozpin's amber eyes narrowed in anger. Even he could feel the magic from the boy. He wasn't even a magic sensitive. There was no way he was a squib.

He growled as he replied, "I don't want anything from you. Just to look after you. I can say without a doubt that you have magic. What do you say? Do you want me to adopt you?"

The green eyes watched him for a long moment. Searching for an answer to the unasked question. When he found it Harrison reluctantly nodded. It was enough for Ozpin.

He turned back to the goblin and said, "I want to do the blood adoption ritual."

The goblin gave a nod of approval and said, "That will be ten galleons. We will send it off to both the ministry and the muggle world as well. As you know he should be checked for any interference by another wizard. Given that he believes he is a squib I would recommend it."

Ozpin nodded and said, "We will. Take any costs from my vault, Master Ironclaw."

Ironclaw said getting down from his seat, "Come with me, curse breaker. We will need to go to another room for this ritual."

As they followed Ironclaw, Harrison asked meekly, "Are you a... curse... breaker?"

When he turned to look at the small child the boy stepped away. It was like he expected to be hit. That made the man's blood boil. If he ever got his hands on James Potter he would kill the man.

Instead of letting his anger show he smiled gently as he replied, "I sure am kiddo. I am a curse breaker here with the goblins. When we get to an office they are going to take three drops of blood from you. Then three from me. You will have to drink the potion. Your features may change some."

Harrison inquired his voice wavering slightly in fear, "Will it hurt?"

Ozpin said as gently as he could, "It may hurt some. Most of it will be if your features changes. Then the goblin healers will look at you. That might hurt but I promise I will look after you."

The young child didn't look convinced but he didn't question it. After a few minutes they came to a large set of doors. Ironclaw knocked before opening the door. Ozpin was surprised when they stepped inside.

They were in Ragnorak's office. Ragnorak was the leader of the goblins. Ozpin had worked with them for years and never once met the goblin. When the goblin lifted his head both he and Ironclaw bowed low at the waist.

Ragnorak asked his eyes glancing at the two humans, "Ironclaw what is the meaning of this? Why have you brought two humans into my office?"

It took several moments to explain the situation. When it was finished the older goblin looked at Ozpin directly. It was a piercing gaze that made him feel as if the goblin was seeing directly into his soul. Instead of flinching or averting his gaze he held it.

Ragnorak said after a long moment, "Child, curse breaker come forward."

Without hesitation both of them obeyed. No one wanted to anger the leader of the goblins. That would be suicide.

A silver knife appeared on the table along with a potion. The knife was flipped handle first to him. Cutting his index finger he allowed three drops of his blood in the potion. It turned an interesting shade of green. The very shade of green that his aura was.

Wiping the blood from the knife he said turning to Harrison, "This is the last chance to change your mind. If you don't want to do this. You don't have to."

Harrison didn't answer with his words. Instead he took the knife from the older man. Like Ozpin he cut his index finger. Three drops went into the potion. Once more the potion changed color. This time it was more of a blue green color.

At the nod from Ozpin the child downed the potion. Ozpin barely caught him before he hit the ground screaming in pain. All he could do was watch as the child's features began to change before his eyes.

Ozpin could also feel the Black family magics testing the child. He held his breath while he waited. There was a possibility of them denying the child. If that happened Harrison would be killed. It wasn't a common occurrence but neither was it unheard of.

He let out a sigh of relief when they accepted the child. Things would be fine now. There was no danger from the potion itself.

Five minutes passed before the boy came to. The changes were not overly noticeable. His hair was a darker shade than it was before. His eyes were green with an amber swirl in them. All in all he looked like a true Black.

Harrison asked his voice hoarse from screaming, "Did I change? I felt like i did. I felt magic accept me that wasn't mine. What was sir?"

It intruiged the young curse breaker that Harrison felt the magic accept him. Many people would not have been able to feel that. Not unless they were extremely powerful or magic sensatives. The only reason he felt it was because he was one of the family.

He smiled as he said, "Yes the Black family magics accepted you. You are now officially my son."

Harrison whispered nearly inaudible, "Thank you."

He smiled gently. Things would get better for the boy. He would make sure of it.


	3. Son of a Black part 3

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support. For my third try at this kind of fic this is going a lot better than my previous two. For those who have not seen it yet Enlightment of the Flame is the third part to the Flame series. If you have not checked out Rise of the Flame Alchemist that was the original try for twins. We are nearing its second anniversary here in December.

zero fullbuster: Thanks for your review my friend. I'm glad you enjoy it so much. It will definitely be an interesting ride.

WarGlory: Thanks for your review my friend. I will admit my grammar isn't the best. I'll do my best to correct it but so far I don't have a beta for this fic yet. Currently I have two but they specifically do certain crossovers. Sadly this isn't one of them. Glad you enjoy it however.

Xireana Prime: Thanks for your review my friend. So glad you enjoy it. I think Oz would make a great dad given the chance.

FateLancer17: Thanks for your review my friend. Glad you enjoyed it. This is an interesting one to write.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Kourtney Uzu Yato: Thanks for your review my friend. Oh they are in for some trouble. They disowned him by blood and magic. Even if they wanted to there is no getting him back from that. There will be more on what James did to Harrison for being a "squib". Ozpin will be dealing with the aftermath along with teaching Harrison what it is like to be wanted. Sadly Lily did know and did nothing to aid him.

Ozpin's POV

Ironclaw said after a moment, "Mr. Black you should have a goblin healer look at Harrison. If what I suspect has happened to him it will be best for him to be treated now rather than later."

Harrison looked up at him worry in his eyes. Ozpin nodded as he replied, "We will do that Ironclaw."

His co-worker nodded then snarled something in its native tongue. It was said too fast for him to make out. While he knew some of the language he wasn't proficient enough to keep up with them most of the time.

A few moments later a goblin healer came in. He said raising his head, "I am Sharpfang if you will follow me, Mr. Black."

Ironclaw stopped him from following the two. It seemed his co-worker needed to speak with him still. When Harrison hesitated he gave an encouraging nod. An uncertain look crossed Harrison's face but he went with Sharpfang.

Ironclaw said once they were gone, "Have you considered if you will press charges against the Potters? If they abused the boy we will have proof after he is healed."

Ozpin considered the question for a moment. Then he shook his head, "We can't at the moment. If we tried to accuse the Potters they would get away. Right now they are too loved by the public. If we wait long enough they will become less popular and we will strike then."

Ironclaw said with a vicious grin, "If you had gone to Hogwarts you would have been in Slytherin. When the boy turns eleven make sure he returns here. We will be able to do an inheritance test on him then."

That was for the best. If they tried to do it now it wouldn't give them all of his possible inheritances. It wouldn't show all potential abilities.

The longer he stood there, the more he worried about Harrison. If he had not been abused it shouldn't be taking so long.

After twenty minutes of waiting a thought occurred to him. He inquired, "Who is his godfather?"

Ironclaw went through his papers before he said, "Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are both children's godfathers."

Wasn't that his uncle's oldest son? Since his father left England he never met the other Black's. He knew of them but never met them. When he returned home with Harrison he would send a message to the Black Heir. Arcturus had not passed had not passed yet. Until then Sirius Black was only the heir.

His attention was drawn from his thoughts by the door opening. Sharpfang came back in and said, "Both of you need to come with me now."

Exchanging looks both Ozpin and Ironclaw followed Sharpfang. They went to the healing room where Harrison was sitting in a chair. Next to him was a sheet of parchment. Ozpin went to his new son and picked up the parchment. To his surprise Harrison wouldn't meet his gaze. Whatever was on it the boy seemed to be ashamed of it.

He read the paper and began to pale immediately. The parchment was a complete history of illnesses and injuries. The first few were normal. When it went past October 31, 1981 it changed. There were strikes to the head, and chest. They were infrequent and didn't do lasting damage. Then a year before it began to get worse.

These were more than occasional strikes. At least three times a week he would be struck. They left bruises that would have been visible to anyone who bothered to look. It made him sick to think about how people could just turn a blind eye to it.

He frowned when he got to the most recent history. There were whip scars across the boy's back. Harrison had four broken ribs, a fractured clavical, and a broken wrist. The wrist had not been set and was healing incorrectly. That would need to be corrected before they left.

He also was significantly underweight. It could be fixed with nutritional potions over the next few months. Hopefully it wouldn't stunt his growth.

That was just the boy's injuries. Sharpfang being a goblin wanted to check for any blocks on magic that Harrison may have. Given the history of abuse it was quite possible.

As if mirroring his thoughts there was a long list of blocks. Ones that could have killed Harrison. The list read:

Magical blocks:  
Magic block 95% by Albus Dumbeldore in 1981.  
Parsletounge 85% blockage by Albus Dumbeldore in 1981.  
Animagus ability 100% blockage by Albus Dumbeldore in 1981.  
Magic sensitive 90% blockage by Albus Dumbeldore in 1981.  
Potions given:  
Compulsion potion given every week since 1981 by Albus Dumbeldore in 1981.  
Loyalty potion to Albus Dumbeldore and Jacob Potter given every week by Albus Dumbeldore in 1981.

Ozpin turned his amber gaze to Sharpfang. How could this have been allowed to happen? Blocks were occasionally used for extremely powerful magical children. Never to this extent though.

Sharpfang said nodding to the child, "It's little wonder his father thought he was a squib. With so many blocks on his core it would have been impossible for him to do accidental magic. We will need your permission to remove the blocks and heal his injuries."

"Granted."

From there he was ushered out of the room. Despite being a skilled cursebreaker this was beyond his skill level. He would have to like anyone else. It took over two hours for the goblins to remove the blocks and flush the potions out of Harrison's system. It took another hour for the goblins to heal the damage that had been done.

When they came out Harrison was barely able to stay on his feet. It was obvious that he was exhausted. When Ozpin reached down to pick the small child he flinched away.

Fearful green eyes met his amber ones. A small voice said, "Please sir don't hit me. I didn't mean to do it."

His heart broke at the sight and it took all of his willpower not to go after James Potter. That man would pay for what he did to this innocent child.

Bending to a knee for the second time that day he said, "Harrison I swear to you that I will never hit you. What James did to you should never have happened. I promise to look after you the way that you should have been since you were born."

Green eyes stared at him in both hope and disbelief. It would take time but he would prove to the child that he could be trusted.

Sirius' POV

Visiting his godsons on his day off was one of his favourite hobbies. Both boys were little bundles of joy that brightened his day. Especially after a hard week at the auror office.

The boys weren't just his godsons either. A month ago he did the ritual to make Harrison his heir. Jacob was going to be James' heir so he decided to make Harrison his. While he wasn't a Black by magic yet he would be. They just had to wait until the boy was just a little older.

This time Remus was able to come with him. His friend was a werewolf and was once again out of work. They were sharing one of the Black Family cottages. Sirius had been considering asking if Remus wanted to be more than friends. He wanted to date the werewolf but he was unsure if Remus felt the same way about him. If Remus didn't feel the same way he didn't want to ruin their friendship.

When they arrived at Potter manor something felt off. Sirius who had a slight magical sensitivity ability could not feel Harrison. It was like his godson wasn't there.

Remus asked noticing his tenseness, "Sirius what's wrong?"

He responded his eyes going towards the house, "I'm not sure. I can't sense Harrison's magical presence."

They quickened their footsteps towards the house. Sirius was worried about the children and his friends. Entering the house was as easy as it normally was. They were entered into the wards years ago. That made Sirius pause. If the manor was attacked the wards would be torn down or on lockdown. What was going on?

When they entered the living room with their wands drawn. They found Lily and James playing with Jacob. The older twin was grinning from ear to ear at them. However Harrison was nowhere to be seen. Sirius could feel a pit dread building in his belly.

James greeted happily, "Sirius, Remus. We were wondering when you would show up. Why do you have your wands out?"

He replied, "I couldn't feel Harry's magical presence. We thought something happened to you guys."

:Please tell me I'm overreacting and he's just with a friend. Please tell me I'm overreacting and he's just with a friend.: Sirius thought.

James face hardened as he said, "He was a squib so I disowned him. It's better this way. He won't grow up hating us because he doesn't have any magic."

That wasn't possible. Naming Harrison as his heir wouldn't have been possible if he was a squib. Wait disowned?! If that was true then they would have disowned him both magically and by blood. Harrison wouldn't have family magic to look after him. The pain the poor five year old must have gone through.

Sirius growled, "He's not a squib you moron. If he was a squib I would have been unable to make him my heir. What the hell did you do James?! Where is he?!"

James shrugged as he replied, "I left him with the goblins. He's probably been sent to some orphanage by now. He's a squib forget about him Sirius. Why did you make the blight your heir anyways? That should have been Jacob. He's always been the better of the two."

Sirius felt his blood boil as he said, "James Charlus Potter if you do not return my godson to me we will no longer be friends. I will do everything in my power to ruin you."

James was on his feet in the next moment. His hazel eyes blazing with anger.

He asked incredulously, "You're threatening me in my own house?! Sirius I think you need to leave until you come to your sense."

Remus growled sounding more wolf than man, "I think we will leave. I Remus John Lupin do hereby disband the Mauraders on the grounds that the Founder is no longer a true Maurader."

Sirius jumped in before James could say anything, "I Sirius Orion Black do hereby second the disbandment. May our paths never cross again. You are no longer my friend nor ally James Charlus Potter."

The magical backlash was immense. It sent the two godfathers out of the house and off the property. In turn it also threw James against the far wall.

When Sirius and Remus picked themselves off the ground they nodded. Without speaking a word they knew they would have to search the orphanages. Harrison was their pup and they wouldn't allow someone to take him from them.

Harrison's POV

When his father disowned him he thought he would be sent to an orphanage. After all who would want the squib brother of the Boy Who Lived. No one. At least that's what he thought, until the man with black hair and amber eyes asked him if he wanted him to adopt him. The amber eyes reminded him so much of his uncle Moony. However there wasn't the feeling of a beast under the skin.

Ozpin Black was the man's name according to the goblins. Was he related to Uncle Padfoot? Harrison hoped so. Uncle Padfoot always treated him like he cared. Always brought him presents when no one else would. Uncle Moony being excluded from that. He knew Moony didn't have a lot of money due to his furry little problem.

When the goblin took him away to have the tests. He felt nervous about it. What if Ozpin decided he was too much trouble and disowned him too? There was no way he could go through that a second time.

The test didn't take long but he could feel the anger radiating off the goblin. It made him want to run and hide. The goblins absolutely terrified him. When it stalked out of the room he didn't move. Experience told him not to do anything unless told to first. Maybe if he was lucky he could escape punishment.

When he came back Ozpin and the other goblin were with him. Harrison didn't meet the man's gaze. Only good children could look at someone. He was a squib. A freak. He wasn't allowed to look at someone in the face. By not looking at the man he missed the anger in Ozpin's face.

Sharpfang said nodding to the Harrison, "It's little wonder his father thought he was a squib. With so many blocks on his core it would have been impossible for him to do accidental magic. We will need your permission to remove the blocks and heal his injuries."

"Granted."

When Ozpin left he was sure that the man wouldn't come back. After all who would want him? He didn't have any magic.

More goblins entered the room and instructed him to lie back. When he did they began chanting in a language he didn't understand. He felt a tug at his belly button. It grew stronger the longer they chanted. Then it exploded filling him with power.

The goblins were thrown against the farthest walls. He sat up giving them worried looks. It didn't seem like they were hurt however. They didn't hesitate to pick themselves up off the ground.

The next several hours were filled with nasty tasting potions and more chanting. It was a relief when it was finally over. To his surprise Ozpin was still there. He was exhausted but he wouldn't let the man know. He might be left behind if he showed weakness.

When Ozpin reached down to pick the small child he flinched away. Fearful green eyes met his amber ones.

Harrison said in a small voice, "Please sir don't hit me. I didn't mean to do it."

Ozpin bent to a knee for the second time that day he said, "Harrison I swear to you that I will never hit you. What James did to you should never have happened. I promise to look after you the way that you should have been since you were born."

Green eyes stared at him in both hope and disbelief. He wanted to believe Ozpin he did. There was just too much pain to trust the man so soon.


	4. Son of a Black part 4

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

Shidou Haruka: Thanks for your review my friend. Sorry not this time. Maybe the next time I decide to do a Harry Potter/RWBY fic.

jiongu-naruto: Thanks for your review my friend. Yes Harry will have aura. I will definitely keep the ideas under advisement on a possible semblance.

zero fullbuster: Thanks for your review my friend. Harry will meet his uncle Paddy and Remy. When I can't say just yet.

Kourtney Uzu Yato: Thanks for your review my friend. No he didn't deserve it but things happens. Now he will only become stronger because of the hardships. Sirius and Remus did what they believed was right.

Harrison's POV

By the time they left the bank it was dark out. Ozpin took them to a back alley where they could apparate. The man's hand touched his shoulder. Warm amber eyes showed sadness at the flinch but the man didn't comment.

He said instead, "Hold your breath for a moment. We are going to apparate to my house."

Harrison did as he was told. The next moment he felt as if he was being pulled through a tube. A second late he stumbled into an unfamiliar lawn. It was only because of the hand on his shoulder that he stayed standing.

Looking up he saw a small one story house. It was painted a light blue color that was almost the same shade as the sky on a clear day. The house was surrounded by woods that if he had to guess stretched for miles.

Ozpin said with a gentle smile, "Welcome to my home. It isn't much but it's become home in the short time I've been back in England."

Harrison inquired curiously, "You don't live here?"

When he realized what he did he slapped a hand over his mouth. Expecting to be hit he turned away and braced himself for the blow. It never came much to his surprise.

Instead a gentle hand found its way to his shoulder. It turned him back to face the man. Then raised his head to meet the amber gaze. There wasn't any anger in it. Just a sense of sadness that he couldn't believe was directed at him.

Ozpin said kindly, "It's okay Harrison. You can ask questions. In fact if you didn't I would be disappointed. So please don't hesitate to ask if you want to know something. Now yes I don't usually live here. My main home is in France where I was raised. We will likely spend our summers there unless Gringotts send me back. Then it will be sooner."

That made sense then. Ozpin had a slight accent that was definitely French. It was softer than most accents almost unnoticeable. The fact that the man said we was surprising. There was no doubt in his mind that the man would give him up at the first chance he got. After all if his family didn't want him. Why would some stranger want him?

Ozpin place a gentle hand on his back and propelled him forward. Together they went through the yard and to the house. They didn't even hit any wards until they made it to the stairs.

The magic washed over him and Ozpin. It gently probed at him testing his intentions before accepting him. This was not a kind of magic he heard of before. The magic seemed to test ones intentions before accepting or rejecting people.

Ozpin said with a smile, "Don't worry. As long as you don't wish ill on those in this house they will let you in. Unless I change the wards. Tomorrow I will key you into the wards completely. That way they will accept you from now on."

Harrison inquired with a quiet voice, "Why? Why would you do that? When you get tired of me, you will get rid of me."

The just like my dad was left unsaid. James Potter had abandoned him and no one else would want a squib like him. That's what he always was told. He was an unwanted taint upon his family name. Now he wasn't even a Potter by blood or magic.

Ozpin's face clouded over with an anger that could not be described in words. His face reminded Harrison of storm clouds right before it began to rain. Instead of making him want to retreat it made him curious. Where that came from he didn't understand. Angry adults always took their anger out on him. He didn't even know if he could avoid a hit by this man yet.

Ozpin said after taking a moment to compose himself, "I will not abandon you, Harrison. When you took that potion earlier you became my son in both magic and blood. The potion was specifically made for those who came from less than ideal families. Tonight after you go to bed it will slowly begin to change your appearance. It won't hurt you since you will be asleep. In the morning you will look more like me than James Potter. I will never allow anyone to take you from me unless that is your wish."

Harrison could sense the man's sincerity. Ozpin meant every word he just said. It was up to Harrison on whether or not he accepted that. He didn't know what to feel much less think. So he did the only thing that made sense. He gave a small barely perceptible nod.

With that Ozpin didn't say anything instead opened the door to allow him inside. The foyer was sparsely decorated. There was a portrait of a man with black hair and grey eyes. He looked a lot like Ozpin and to Harrison's surprise it was a wizarding painting.

It greeted Ozpin in a low baritone, "Oz, welcome home son. Who is the little one behind you?"

Harrison eeped at the question. This wasn't the first time he encountered a portrait. It was however the first time one spoke to him. At his father's insistence they would ignore him because he was a squib. The only one that did was grandfather but father soon moved that portrait to a different part of the house. So he never saw his grandfather again.

Ozpin pushed him gently to stand before him and replied, "This is Harrison Black previously known as Harrison Potter. James Potter decided to disown him in blood and magic today. So I adopted him. Tonight the potion will take effect and his appearance will change. Harrison this is my father, Atlas Black."

Atlas said with a frown, "James Potter is Dorea's boy. He should know better than to disown a child at such a young age. What was his reasoning for it?"

It was Harrison who answered quietly this time, "Because I am a good for nothing squib. I am just a blight on the family tree."

Atlas growled angrily, "If I ever get my hands on the man I'll kill him. Oz you said you adopted the child? You better take good care of him. Not only is he a Black now but his godfather is a Black. I think it's time you made contact with your cousin Sirius. My brother's boy is his godfather and you should see if he feels the same way as Potter."

Harrison perked up at the mention of Uncle Sirius. Or as preferred to be called Uncle Padfoot. The man was dog animagus and he was huge. Despite Harrison being thought of as a squib the man treated him well.

He said quietly, "Uncle Sirius was the only one who was nice to me."

The portrait and Ozpin exchanged glances. Then Ozpin nodded his assent before he said, "Come let's see the rest of the house and get you settled. Tomorrow we will go to Diagon Alley to get you some new clothes."

They went to the right of the foyer into a sitting room. The sitting room had a green couch three black chairs. There was a fireplace that had a pot next to it. They were connected to the floo it seemed.

Ozpin said quietly, "This is our sitting room. Through those doors is the kitchen. I do have one house elf who does all the cleaning and cooking. His name is Slippy. If you need anything just call for him. Slippy!"

A small creature with abnormally large eyes ears entered the room with a pop. It was only a little smaller than he was. The house elf had the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

Slippy said excitedly, "Master is home. Is master wanting his dinner now?"

That was the first time he had come across a house elf that could speak properly. It made his jaw drop in surprise. A resounding chuckle from Ozpin made him glance at the man.

Ozpin said kindly to Slippy, "Slippy this is Harrison I adopted him today. He is now the young master of the house. If you wouldn't mind putting dinner on the table and fixing a room for him please."

Slippy replied happily, "Yes master. Right away."

With that it popped away leaving him alone with Ozpin. The man began to lead him immediately towards the kitchen. As they got close to the door the scent of food wafted over their noses. In response his stomach let out a loud growl. Ozpin let out a chuckle but didn't comment on it.

Opening the door he was allowed to take in the kitchen. It was both muggle and magical by the look of it. On the table was two plates of roast and green beans. It smelled delicious to the boy who had not eaten at all that day.

They both sat at the table and began to eat. The roast was so tender that it melted in his mouth. The green beans were the best he ever tasted. By the time he cleaned his plate he was still hungry. He didn't say anything after all at home he wasn't allowed to have seconds or desert.

Ozpin asked as if reading his thoughts, "Do you want more, Harrison? It's okay to want more to eat."

Harrison hesitated for a moment but didn't find anger in the amber eyes. So he gave a small barely perceptible nod. A second later Slippy popped in with a second plate. It wasn't as filled as the previous plate was but it was enough. Once more he dug into the food. About halfway through he felt pleasantly full and had to stop.

His full stomach was making him sleepy. Ozpin helped him up from the table gently. Then led him back to the foyer and to the otherside of the house. There were two doors next to each other and one across the hall.

Ozpin opened the closest one to them and revealed a bedroom. It was painted navy blue and black. There was a window that overlooked the grounds next to a bed. On the other side of the room was a desk and chair. There was a wardrobe in the far corner.

He was pulled out of his musings by Ozpin pulling him towards his bed. Pulling back the covers Ozpin then pushed him onto the bed. It was the most comfortable bed he ever lay on.

When Ozpin pulled out his wand Harrison stiffened. Adults pulling out wands never ended well for him. Instead of hurting him the man transfigured him clothes into pajamas.

He said pulling the covers over Harrison, "Sleep well, kid. The bathroom is across the hall and I right next to your room. Don't hesitate to wake me or call for Slippy if you need anything."

Harrison couldn't find the words to say anything to the man. His eyes were growing heavier by the second. A moment before he passed into the hands of sleep he could have sworn he felt a hand card through his hair. Then again it could have just been his imagination.

Ozpin's POV

Despite putting his new son to bed just moments before he could not sleep. He was sitting at the desk in his own room trying to write a letter to his cousin. Sirius Black was the Black Lord after his father's passing. This was to the surprise and anger to many of the family. Everyone thought it would be the younger Black. However the house had for whatever reason chose the young Gryffindor as it's heir. Something that in hindsight was for the best.

Regulus Black made contact with him a few years ago. The younger boy joined Voldemort to please his mother. At the time he contacted Ozpin he was looking for a way to fake his death. That he didn't want to be the Dark Lord's Death Eater any longer.

If it was any one else he would have thought that he was being played. All he saw was sincerity in his cousin's grey eyes. With the help of his friends from Nightingale he was able to give Regulus a new life. Everyone in Britian thought he was dead even his older brother. Regulus came to visit on occasion but it was once or twice a year.

With a sigh he turned his attention away from the past. Sometimes it was just best to be upfront about what was going. It seemed this would be one of those times. So he began writing the letter.


	5. Son of a Black part 5

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

Firehedgehog: Thanks for your review my friend. Glad you enjoyed it.

Charles Ceaser: Thanks for your review my friend. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Hope you like the new chapter.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. Thank you for reading and reviewing on each of the chapters. Potter's will regret what they did, eventually. Why Albus did what he did will be revealed later. As for holding the report they definitely will.

zero fullbuster: Thanks for your review my friend. Thanks again for your awesome review.

Kourtney Uzu Yato: Thanks for your review my friend. This will be Sirius and Remus with some Harry and Ozpin. I think the Potter household will have to wait until the next chapter.

Sirius' POV

Exhausted from looking around London all night he sat at the table of his apartment in London. Despite being the Black Lord he refused to stay in his ancestral home. That house played a large role in his abusive childhood. So he stayed in an apartment in London with Remus.

He spent all evening running around London looking for his godson. The goblins weren't any help when he went to talk to them. They wouldn't even tell him if Harrison left alone or with someone.

Transforming into Padfoot only made it worse. He couldn't find a scent trail to follow. It was as if the boy was never there un the first place. That was possible if someone apparated. The only problem with that theory was that Harry was too young to apparate. So an adult had to have taken his godson.

Still on the off chance that his godson was in London somewhere he began checking the police stations. When that failed he checked the orphanages. Like everything else that day they were all dead ends.

By the time he returned to his apartment it was early morning. Instead of trying to sleep he made himself a cup of coffee. Remus was out talking to some old contacts that ran the underground. If Harry was in the streets they would find him.

Halfway through his second cup of coffee a brown owl swooped in. Years of being friends with the Potter's told him it wasn't one of theirs. It wasn't any of his friend's owl either. He didn't recognize it. Who could be sending him a letter?

When the owl landed on the table he took the letter. After casting several charms to ensure it wasn't cursed he turned it over and his heart stopped. On the back of the envelope was a crest. It was the same crest he saw every day for his entire 26 years of life. It was the crest of the House of Black.

Immediately he opened it trying to understand. As far as he knew he was the last of the family. Narcissa married Lucius Malfoy. Andromeda was disowned years ago for marrying a muggleborn. Bellatrix was married off to one of the Lestrange brothers. Then his dear brother was dead by Voldemort's hand. It shouldn't have been possible for him to be receiving mail with the crest. So he read.

To Lord Sirius Black,

I have no doubt in my mind that you are surprised at seeing the crest that was on the back. To most of the world's knowledge you are the last of the Black's. This however is not true. My name is Ozpin Atlas Rodux Black and my father was Atlas Black. Atlas Black was your father's younger brother. Like yourself he ran away from home because he did not care for the family's beliefs.

You won't find him in the Hogwarts alumni because he never went there. Instead my father went to a French school known as Nightingale. Like my father I went to Nightingale.

I have lived most of my life in France but recently I took a job offer at Gringotts. There I was working when a man and a child came in. The man wanted to do a disownment ritual by blood and magic. While I could do nothing to protect the child in the moment I rushed in to help him afterwards.

With his permission I proceeded to blood adopt him. Currently he is asleep in my second bedroom but the journey to get here was not an easy one. The specifics should not be put in a letter. If you or Mr. Lupin care about your godson I encourage you to either write back or floo to my house. The floo address is Beacon.

Sincerely

Ozpin Atlas Rodux Black

He had a cousin that he never met. More importantly he had a cousin that wasn't insane or part of the Death Eaters. If Ozpin was part of the Death Eaters he would have just killed Harry. He also would have known about another member of their family being a Dark Lord's pet.

Remus' voice broke through his thoughts, "Sirius I'm back!"

Sirius called back to his friend, "In the kitchen."

It only took a moment for his friend to appear. Remus looked as haggard as he felt. There was an exhausted look in his eyes. At least the previous night had not been the full moon. That would have been worse for the werewolf.

Remus said tiredly, "No one has seen Harry. I don't know where else to look Sirius."

Sirius held out the letter as he replied, "I didn't either until this arrived. What do you think?"

Remus frowned as he took it. The longer his friend read the letter the more the frown deepened. Sirius bit the inside of his cheek nervously. It wasn't until he tasted blood that he realized how nervous he was. If this was real then someone beat them to Harry.

Remus said, "There is no telling if this person truly is a Black. Was the seal real? If so that would be more believable than anything else."

It was true. It was nearly impossible for someone to fake a seal to one of the ancient and noble houses. To even use them you had to be married into the family or born into it.

Sirius' issue was that he never heard of Altas Black. As far as he knew his father was an only child. Then again if what Ozpin said was true then he didn't doubt his father gave him up. His grandparents had been little better than his own parents. They wanted to see the traditions brought back.

Another issue was that he never heard of Nightingale either. The only French magical school he knew of was Beauxbatons. It could be that Nightingale was a smaller school making it less known.

Remus broke through his thoughts as hs said, "If there is a chance this is true, we have to go. It's Harry we are talking about."

That made the decision for both men. Even if it was only a small chance they would go. A moment later they were heading through the floo.

Harrison's POV

He pressed his face into the pillow under his face. Screaming would only anger his father. Harrison knew he couldn't take another beating. Not so soon after the last one.

The pillow must not have muffled it as well as he hoped. The door to his room opened and quiet footsteps sounded behind him. They were too quiet to be that of his father and to heavy for his mother. So who was entering his room?

A hand touched his shoulder gently and he flinched back. The movement was enough to send him over the side of the bed. He landed with a painful thump of the other side. Looking up he saw the black haired amber eyed man from before.

Immediately he began stuttering as his panic began rising, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. Please don't hurt me."

The man moved slowly to his side of the bed and said showing his hands, "Easy now. I'm not going to hurt you. I put up wards before I went to bed to alert me if you were in distress."

He put up wards? Harrison knew that James did that for Jacob but no one ever did that for him before. Was this what a dad was supposed to be like?

He said getting up but still keeping an eye on the man, "I had a bad dream."

Ozpin's eyes widened before he replied kindly, "Come here, Harrison."

Instead of moving closer to his adopted father he moved. A sense of wariness flowed through his veins. He wasn't going to call for that trick again. His birth father had said the exact same thing, just to strike him a moment later.

Ozpin must have sensed his reluctance for he moved forward. Harrison for his part began to move away again. He didn't want to get hit for waking the man.

This continued for awhile until Harrison felt his back hit the wall. He felt panic as he realized that he was in a corner. The man played him so that he would be trapped.

Ozpin said quietly as he stopped so that he was within hitting distance but not right up in the his face, "I'm not going to hurt you, Harrison. I know it will take time before you believe me. Just know that I will keep working with you until you believe me."

Harrison could only shake his head. As much as he wanted to believe Ozpin it was too much to soon. The nightmare only made it worse.

Ozpin asked moving back to give him space, "Do you want some warm milk or water?"

Harrison hesitated for a moment before answering softly, "Warm milk please."

"Slippy!"

The house elf appeared with a pop. It's wide eyes bright with sleepiness.

Ozpin said kindly, "Warm milk for young Harrison, please."

With a pop the house elf was gone. It was only for a moment before he returned with a glass of warm milk. Harrison took it with a quiet word of thanks. Taking a sip of the warm milk he savored the taste. It wasn't often he was allowed to drink it. Sometimes he got to drink milk if it was left in his ceral bowl. His parents made sure Jacob got everything he wanted. If there was anything over then he might get some. So having a glass of warm milk to himself was a rare treat.

While he was drinking the milk he could feel a sense of tiredness settle over him. The milk was relaxing him so that he could go back to sleep. Vaguely he remembered what Ozpin had said earlier that night. That his appearance would change as he slept. He wondered if that already began or not.

When he began to away slightly Ozpin led him back to bed. Gently the man pried the milk out of his hands. Harrison didn't want to let it go. He wasn't used to treats like that. If he didn't finish it he wouldn't be allowed to have another.

As if sensing his thoughts Ozpin murmured gently in his ear, "If you more you can have some again tomorrow. For now go to sleep I'll see you in the morning."

Once again as he was fading he felt fingers card through his hair. Then he knew nothing more until sunlight filtered through the window. With a groan he woke up. It took him a long moment to realize where he was.

He slid off the bed noticing for the first time that he didn't have his glasses. This wasn't unusual for him. He usually forgot them if he was in a rush to get somewhere. His eyes weren't nearly as bad as James or Jacob's. He usually only needed them when he was trying to read. Now he could see with clarity that he never had before.

Moving across the room he went out into the hallway. Immediately scents hit his nose. Someone was cooking bacon and eggs. It made his mouth water at the thought. However he wanted to see his new appearance and if it changed any. The bathroom was modest. To the boy it wasn't that surprising. Ozpin seemed like a modest person with a good heart.

Looking in the mirror he noticed that there was a several small changes. It was obvious to someone who didn't know him from before. To Harrison it was enough.

His hair color didn't change it was still a midnight black color. It was no longer a bird's nest however. Instead it was more like Ozpin's hair. A bed head that could be tamed with a little bit of time and effort.

The next change was his cheek bones. They were more aristocratic than they were before. It was the Black blood that now ran through him.

The biggest change almost gave him a heart attack. His once killing curse eyes now held a swirl of amber in them. He looked more like Ozpin than he thought he would. At the same time though the thought didn't scare him.

Before he could think anymore on his change in appearance a crash sounded and a familiar voice said, "Padfoot get off of me. You're heavy."


	6. Plans and mischief part 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. Interesting things are coming up. Yes Harry will have a semblance and aura.

god of all:Thanks for your review my friend. Glad you enjoyed it.

jiongu-naruto: Thanks for your review my friend. I'll try to make them a little longer.

zero fullbuster: Thanks for your review my friend.

Firehedgehog:Thanks for your review my friend.

white collar black wolf:Thanks for your review my friend.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Darkjaden: Thanks for your review my friend. Yes he will unlock Harry's aura. Just not yet he's too young.

Noacat: Thanks for your review my friend. I'm glad you enjoy it.

Harrison's POV

He rushed out of the bathroom and down the stairs. When he reached the sitting room he saw Sirius laying in top of Remus. There was no mistaking either man.

Across the sitting room he saw Ozpin poke his head in. The amber eyes held some amusement as he came in. The two men picked themselves off the floor.

Sirius looked up and immediately grey eyes locked on with Harrison's green ones. He shouted startling the boy, "Harry!"

Sirius moved towards him and he instinctively took a step back. Deep down he knew that Sirius would never hurt him. Still instincts born from his father's strikes were not so easily forgotten.

The hurt in Sirius' eyes made him wish he hadn't flinched. It wasn't like he could control it. Still the last thing he wanted was to hurt one of the few people to care about him.

Harrison whispered softly, "Sirius. What are you doing here?"

Ozpin said in a cheerful voice drawing Sirius and Remus' attention, "That would be my fault. They came sooner than I thought they would."

Sirius immediately put himself in between Harrison and Ozpin. He asked clearly not trusting the other, "Who are you?"

It was Harrison who answered softly, "His name is Ozpin. He adopted me at Gringott after..."

He choked on the last words. It still hurt that his father would do such a thing. Then again James Potter was no longer his father. Neither by blood or by magic. Instead it was Ozpin.

Ozpin moved across the room to stand in front of Harrison. His amber eyes looked down at him warmly.

He said in his soft timbre tones, "It's okay, Harrison. You don't have to say it."

Harrison shot a grateful look up at the man before turning back to his godfathers. Something pulled in his chest at the sight of Sirius. It reminded him of his first memory of the man. The memory itself was still blurred and likely always would be.

Flashback

He couldn't have been older than two or three in the memory. Just learning to talk. His father brought all three of his friends to house. Harrison mostly ignored them at the time.

It wasn't until he saw the black haired one that he felt a connection. The connection pulled him to the man. He unsteadily wobbled over to the man.

The man said with a barking laugh and bent to pick him up, "Harry here knows who his godfather is! Harry you can call me Uncle Padfoot or Uncle Paddy."

"Un' Paddy!"

End of flashback

Ozpin was now looking down at him with a frown as he came out of the memory. He asked worry tinting his timbre voice, "Where did you go, Harrison?"

Shaking his head from the memory he replied, "I feel a pull to Sirius."

That had both Ozpin and Remus looked at the Black Lord. Sirius for his part looked thoughtful. When he moved closer Harrison felt the connection hum with contentment. What was this connection?

Sirius said after a moment, "It's the godfather godson bond. It's rare for it to be this strong. Usually only the godfather can tell when the godson is in trouble. Even then it's only when they are in mortal danger."

Recognition filled Ozpin's amber eyes. While the adults seemed to know what was going on he was still in the dark. What did Sirius mean a bond? It wasn't something he was familiar with. Or even heard of before.

Ozpin suggested suddenly, "Maybe we should take this into the kitchen. Harrison needs a good meal in him and I'm sure you have questions for me."

As if in answer Harrison's stomach growled. That caused all three men to chuckle slightly. Even if they weren't familiar with each other he was a good ice breaker. So they made their way to the kitchen.

As soon as they sat at the table Slippy appeared with two plates. Upon seeing two more guests he popped out again. When he came back he carried two more plates. They were piled high with bacon eggs and toast. On the table itself were bowls of fruits.

Harrison piled some mangoes on his plate. He only had them a few times but he absolutely loved mangoes. If the look of approval was anything to go by Ozpin liked that he grabbed fruit.

After a few minutes Sirius asked, "In your letter you said that you are a Black as well. I haven't heard of you or Atlas Black."

That made Harrison listen in a little closer. He was curious about the man who adopted him.

Ozpin said sighing slightly, "As far as I know my father was much like you in his younger years. He refused to be a puppet to a Dark Lord. As such he was practically disowned by his family. While they never made it official his father made it abundantly clear he was not welcome in the home. So he went to live with cousins in France. There he was accepted into a school known as Nightingale. It is a little known school. Not for their curriculum being subpar but for the secretive nature of the school itself."

He paused his amber eyes glazing over in thought. There was a deep rooted pain in his eyes. If Harrison wasn't looking so closely he would have missed it. While the young boy was eating he wasn't really tasting it. All of his focus was on his guardian.

Ozpin continued, "I was born to Atlas Black and Lillian Rodux. They both graduated from Nightingale. When I was born they were happy. I followed in their footsteps and became something of a prodigy in Nightingale. Then I became a curse breaker for Gringotts which is how I met Harrison."

Silence filled the kitchen and plates were now being left barely touched. Sirius asked his head cocking to the side, "Why not make contact with me when my father died?"

Ozpin replied tiredly, "I never knew any of the family. There was no need to contact you. I figured you would be like your father. I didn't know you were like my father until after I moved to England."

Harrison asked curious, "Is your dad still alive?"

"He is. He is also still living in France with my mother. They were soul mates."

Sirius said smiling in thought, "Remus and I are soul mates. We found each other in school. Have you..."

Remus smacked Siriys upside the head. Even Harrison knew that was inappropriate. One did not ask about another's soul mark. Or if they found their soul mate.

Ozpin answered regardless, "No. I have not found my soul mate. I'm not actively searching for whoever it is either. If I find them, great. If I don't that's fine too."

Harrison said softly, "I haven't got a soul mate mark yet."

Ozpin said offhandedly, "You won't until you're a little older. Typical age is nine or ten. The earliest was seven but who knows."

Sirius nodded his assent then there was a flash in his eyes. Almost like he was remembering something.

He asked his grey eyes meeting Harrison's green amber eyes, "Are you happy here, Harry?"

That had Ozpin's eyes on him in that moment. They weren't judging or expectant. Just waiting for his answer.

It had been less than twenty four hours since the man adopted him. Was he happy? Did he trust this man to take care of him?

There wasn't any hesitation in his answer, "Yes. Yes I'm happy here."

At least for the moment he was happy with Ozpin. The man didn't hurt him and even comforted him after a nightmare. He was happy and felt safe for the moment.

Sirius nodded and said, "Then I'm happy. Ozpin I would like to continue to visit Harry. Being his godfather I want to be in his life."

Ozpin smiled as he responded, "I expected nothing less, Lord Black. You and I might not be as close as you and James Potter but I would not deny you your right. Not unless you have me a reason to. Having you on our side would do Harrison a lot of good. Especially with what I have planned. You are still an auror correct?"

Sirius confirmed confusion marring his gaze, "I am. What does that have to do with anything though?"

James' POV

Two weeks passed since James disowned Harrison. To the man it was the best decision he could have ever made. Jacob was enjoying the attention that the world gave him. He was the Boy Who Lived and killed Voldemort. Though according to Dumbledore there was a chance that the Dark Lord could return. If so then Jacob would defeat him as the prophecy stated.

The only thing he noticed was that the day Harrison was disowned was the last day of accidental magic from Jacob. For James it meant that Jacob missed his brother. The boy would soon forget about the brother he barely knew.

Lily expressed concern that it was something more. James doubted it. Jacob would get over his sorrow of missing his brother. When he did the accidental magic would return. More than once he heard of such things if twins were separated from each other. Or if one twin was killed. Cutting Harrison out of the blood and magical line essentially did the same as the boy dying. It broke the connection between the two.

This was how he was found two hours before he had to be at the ministry. Despite all the fame Jacob gave the family, he kept his day job. Being an auror allowed him the thrill of battle without a war.

He had honestly expected both Remus and Sirius to return. They would want to see their godson. Two weeks was long enough. Maybe he should send a letter. That or find Jacob a new godfather. He knew the bond wouldn't allow it however. For a new godfather to be named the current one would have to die. He would never do that to Remus or Sirius. No matter how much they argued.

His attention was drawn away from his plottings by an owl coming through the window. It was definitely a ministry owl by the crest it bore. He wondered what the ministry could want that couldn't wait. After all he would be at the auror department in a few hours. So he opened it and read the letter.

To James Potter of the auror force,

It has been revealed that you are an illegal animagus. You are requested to appear before the court at 11 am in courtroom 7. You will be questioned along with your accuser using veritserum.

Amelia Bones Head of Department Magical Law Enforcement

What the hell? How had they found out about him being an animagus? Who would tell the Head of DMLE on him?


	7. Plan's and mischief part 2

/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

jiongu-naruto: Thanks for your review my friend. No I don't have it decided but thank you again for the ideas.

zero fullbuster: Thanks for your review my friend. There will be some mild bashing.

god of all: Thanks for your review my friend. Hope you enjoy it.

Charles Ceaser: Thanks for your review my friend.

Firehedgehog: Thanks for your review my friend.

Alexdel27: Thanks for your review my friend. While definite pairings have not been determined yet it will not be a Hermione/Harry fic.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. It was a little of both of them.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

white collar black wolf: Thanks for your review my friend.

Ozpin's POV

Two weeks passed quickly for the new father and son. Harrison spent his time either following Ozpin or in the library. Ozpin allowed Harrison to read any book that struck an interest in the boy. The darker texts were hidden up on the upper shelves.

The only thing that continued to worry him was the nightmares. At least twice a night he was woken by the wards.

Their trip to Diagon Alley went without a hitch. Harrison was able to get clothes he needed and books he wanted. Ozpin while the boy was getting measured went and bought a stuffed dragon. It was the right decision. Delight lit up the boy's emerald eyes.

It hurt to think that the boy didn't have any good childhood memories. His only consolation was that the James Potter wouldn't ever touch Harrison again. That he would be able to give the boy a real childhood.

During that time Ozpin and Sirius prepared for their upcoming plan. Sirius' preparation was to get registered as an animagus. That would begin the discrediting of James Potter. If luck was on their side James would lose his job as an auror. There was a chance he would simply get off with a fine. Either way it was a start.

When the day of the trail came Ozpin dressed in a green dress shirt and black slacks. He chose a green robe with a grey lining. The crest of the House of Black was on its shoulder. Given where they were going it was prudent for him to wear it. It would be the first time the Ministry would see him. As far as they knew Sirius was the last male Black. Reactions were going to be mixed and interesting for him to watch. Especially those of one Albus Dumbledore.

Just as he was giving up trying to tidy his hair he felt a pickle on the back of his neck. His right hand went for his cane that was leaning against the cabinet. It was only a second later his aura activated.

A soft voice that belonged to Harrison asked from the doorway, "Sir? Can I come in?"

Taking a deep breath he calmed himself. It was just Harrison. Despite the years since his new life he still remembered everything. Fear that this would all end still consumed his dreams. Nightmares of the past haunted what was left of his sleep. Like Harrison he woke more often than not from nightmares. As in his previous lives he had taken to drinking coffee. He didn't his best to stave off his nightmares for as long as possible.

Turning he shook himself from the thoughts as he smiled. He said kindly, "Of course Harrison. Come in."

Ozpin grabbed his cane as he left the bathroom. Harrison entered just as he did. Amber swirled green eyes met his own amber eyes. There was worry in the younger's eyes.

Ozpin asked cocking his head to the side, "What's wrong Harrison? You know you can ask me anything."

Harrison said his eyes briefly moving up to meet Ozpin's, "You are going to the ministry today. What happens if you don't come back?"

Ozpin blinked in surprise. He wasn't expecting that. Sure he fed and clothed the boy. He even bought a toy for him. That wasn't enough for someone to form a bond. Yet here Harrison was worried about him. A feeling of warmth curled in his belly. It felt nice to have someone care about him again.

He said bending down to a knee so that he was eye level with Harrison, "I won't be detained. There is nothing they can do to stop me from returning to you. I promise that I will return to you, Harrison. I will never abandon you. Remus is staying with you until my return. You will be safe here."

Harrison's eyes examined his own closely. It was as if the other was trying to discern the truth. There was nothing for the young boy to discern from the statement. He meant every word he said.

Harrison said softly, "Just come back. Please."

Ozpin slowly raised a hand giving the boy plenty of time to move away. Harrison flinched at the sight of the raised hand but stood his ground. Ozpin ruffled the younger's unruly locks.

He promised quietly, "Don't worry I will be back soon. I promise."

Green eyes searched his once more. Then small arms snuck around his neck and pulled him into a hug. It was the first time Harrison hugged him. A small smile crossed his face as he returned the hug.

A sound from downstairs broke them apart. Ozpin said, "It seems your godfather has arrived. We should go greet him."

Harrison pulled away and said with a small smile, "Otherwise he might eat all our food."

"Can't have that now can we?"

That received a chuckle from the boy and the made their way out of his room. When they reached the sitting room Sirius and Remus were brushing themselves off. Remus smiled at Harrison and wrapped him in a bear hug. Sirius seemed more serious than before.

Sirius gave his godson a hug once Remus let the other go. He then asked, "Are you ready, Ozpin? I have everything prepared just as you asked."

Ozpin noted the man's robes. They were different from his own. The robes were of the House of Black colors with the crest on the shoulder. On his way right index was the real surprise. It was the Black Lordship ring.

With any luck Dumbledore wouldn't have heard the news yet. Even if he had there wouldn't be anything he could do to stop it. Sirius was the rightful Lord of the Black family.

Ozpin replied, "I'm ready when you are. Things on my end are done as well. The goblins have agreed to help us."

It had been a relief to know that the goblins would help him. They didn't like abuse anymore than wizards did. They didn't typically get in between wizards either. It was a conflict of interest.

This time they made an exception. Part of it was because of his ties to the goblins. Being one of their few human workers made for them being slightly more cooperative.

Sirius nodded and moved back to the fireplace. The man was more solemn since finding out what his best friend had done to his godson. His mind was plotting revenge. Ozpin knew the other blamed himself for not seeing it. Nothing he said seemed to get through the guilt.

This would help with the guilt. It wouldn't take it away completely but it would help. With a quick goodbye they left for the ministry. In his pocket was Harrison's medical record. If things went well he would go ahead and talk to Amelia Bones. If not he would wait until they brought down Potter's name more.

Ozpin landed perfectly on his feet without stumbling in the slightest. Sirius was on the right of him and stood proudly. His previous indecision over what happened to Harrison gone. His grey eyes only showed his resolve for what must be done. Wizards parted for them as they made their way to the security point.

The security wizard said, "Wands."

Ozpin held out his wand and the man took it. He asked surprised, "Ozpin Atlas Rodux Black? I didn't think there were any left besides Sirius Orion Black. Wand is of ash and time dust twelve inches. That is an unusual combination. You may pass."

Sirius was already waiting for him on the other side. They then made their way to courtroom 7. It was on the far side of the Ministry. Rarely used but still operable.

Once inside they were greeted by a good portion of the Wizengott. For trials such as this it was rare for a full session to come to order. The Lords must have wanted to see what was dragging Potter's name through the mud.

A court wizard said, "Lord and Mr. Black as witnesses in this trial you are both to be in the waiting room. Follow me."

They were led to a waiting room. It was a small room with several chairs and a single couch. There was a door that would lead to the amphitheater when the time came.

Ozpin made sat in a chair where he could see both doors. Sirius sat on the couch.

They didn't wait long before a voice said, "Sirius Orion Black come forward."

Ozpin said as Sirius stood, "Remember just state the facts. If all goes well then we will be able to implement the next stage. For now we just need to discredit him."

Sirius replied taking a deep breath, "Right. Thanks Ozpin."

James' POV

It urked him that he didn't have time to change from his auror robes. They weren't appropriate for the Wizengott. Not that he went to the Wizengott meetings. Dumbledore was his acting Regant. As his Regant however the man would not be allowed to vote on his trial. At least in the Potter seat.

James stood in front of Lords of the Wizengott. Amelia Bones said, "The Wizengott is now in session. James Potter you have been accused of being an unregistered animagus. How do you plead?"

James knew from experience that unregistered animagus if found guilty could spend up to six months in Azkaban. There was a fine of a thousand galleons. The registration was only a hundred galleons itself. It could be someone just trying to defame him. If that was true they couldn't have any proof.

He replied angrily, "Not guilty. What is this about, Head Auror? I have the right to face my accuser."

A familiar voice said from behind him, "Well James that would be me."

James turned to see his Sirius Black his former best friend standing there. He was in Wizengott robes. That surprised James more than seeing the other. Like James, Sirius didn't have any interest in politics. Dumbledore was also his Regant. Why was he in Wizengott robes then? It didn't make any sense.


	8. Plans and mischief part 3

/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. Should be fun.

DarkRavie, zero fullbuster, Firehedgehog, god of all, jiongu-naruto, Zoran Dawn-Eclipse, starboy454: Thanks for your reviews my friends.

Sirius' POV

He squared his shoulders and raised his head so that he looked like the proud Lord he was. Almost immediately his eyes laid on Dumbledore. Shock lay in the older wizard's blue eyes. They didn't hold there usual twinkle. Sirius kept his eyes moving, dismissing the old man as if he wasn't important. He was as Chief Warlock but nothing more. Dumbledore no longer had control over the Black seats.

Amelia Bones acknowledged, "Lord Black. Did you bring the memories as proof of your claim?"

Sirius held up the vials that they requested he bring. As an auror they couldn't dispute that the memories were authentic. If they tried it would undermine the entire department. The witch levitated the vials towards her. There was a spell that would show the memories to all present.

Sirius watched as memories of a happier time were shown. When he, Peter, Remus, and James were still the best of friends. How the three of them went through the animagus training. Each of them finding their animal forms.

The memories continued to when they achieved the forms. He could feel the anger from his exbest friend. He could feel a glare trying to burn a hole in his back. The memories then showed the three of them running under the full moon.

When the memories finished the Wizengott began to speak quietly between themselves. Sirius could see the surprise and disbelief on some of their faces. Still they had a job to do and it was time to hear James' side. Despite the fact that he claimed not guilty.

Amelia Bones asked with a brief look of anger, "Lord Potter, do you still deny the accusations?"

James snarled, "So what if I'm an animagus?! Sirius is as well! We became animagi together."

Shouts of anger came from the members seated above them. They didn't like that one Lord thought he was above the law.

Sirius answered calmly, "I am a registered animagus. Unlike yourself who is unregistered and illegal."

It was all part of the plan. Let his exfriend incriminate himself. The man's ego would be his downfall.

Amelia said sharply calling the Wizengott back to order, "Enough! All in favor of finding Lord Potter guilty raise your wands."

All but a handful of wands went up. Among them was Albus Dumbleodre's. The man it seemed would continue to favor his pawn. Ego would be his downfall as well.

A few other light wizards chose not blame the other Lord. It was enough for a conviction. The Lords began to deliberate the sentencing.

Sirius hid his happiness at the conviction. If the plan was to work he could not allow himself to be a Gryffindor. He had to pull out all the training his parents gave him.

Finally Amelia said her eyes cold as they looked at James, "Lord Potter you have been found guilty of being an illegal animagus. You are to be fined a thousand galleons and are on probation for the next three months as an auror. Let this be a lesson to you. No one is above the law. Case dismissed."

Sirius was slightly disappointed that there wasn't a Azkaban sentence. It was expected however. He and Ozpin knew it wasn't likely for them to get a prison sentence on the bastard.

Despite coming with him it seemed that Ozpin wasn't needed. There wasn't much the other could have done. He wasn't apart of the group that became animagi. As far as Sirius knew his cousin wasn't one himself. All he knew was of what James had done to Harry. For that neither Ozpin not Sirius would forgive him.

He left the courtroom aware that James was right behind him. The anger was palpable enough that if it could kill, he would be dead a dozen times over. James was powerful but not enough for it effect the magic around them.

James snarled once they were outside of the courtroom making everyone turn to them, "Why would you do this, Sirius? For the brat? He's a squib who is probably at a muggle orphanage now. There is nothing he could do in this world anyways. In the old days he would have been killed for being without magic. As you know, because the Blacks continued the practice for years."

Sirius turned and replied coldly, "Lord Potter, you and I are not friends. From now on its Lord Black to you. If you ever come near Harrison again I will bring you down."

Ozpin came out of his waiting room. His amber eyes took in the scene before him.

Diplomatically he said, "We need to be getting back soon. I need to speak with Madame Bones before we leave."

James eyes snapped to Ozpin noting his appearance. He said his eyes narrowing, "You're a werewolf."

Ozpin rolled his eyes as he replied, "No, Lord Potter I am not. I have been tested more times than I can count because of my eye color. I am no werewolf but considering how you used to spend your full moons. You should not be so quick to judge based on appearances. They might just come back to bite you."

James' eyes narrowed as he asked, "Who are you to speak to me like that. You are a nobody here and I am Lord Potter father of the Boy Who Lived."

Sirius was going to snap at his exfriend when Ozpin said calmly, "I am Ozpin Atlas Rodux Black, first cousin to Sirius Black Lord to the Rodux family."

Sirius had to stop himself from gaping. He didn't know that Rodux was a Noble House. Then again Ozpin was from France which would mean it was one of the French Noble houses. He didn't wear a Lordship ring but he heard of some Lord's wearing it on a necklace rather than on a finger. It was typically when there was a danger from others. Or if the house wasn't well known.

James said disbelief coloring his tone, "I don't believe you. You are not wearing a Lordship ring. It is highly illegal to impersonate a Lord."

Ozpin sighed as he dug around in his shirt. A silver chain with a grey ring lay on it. The ring held a black wolf in the center. House of Rodux it seemed was a Noble House from France.

Ozpin said, "Rodux is not a well known house. It does have some power however. Do not make me use it, Lord Potter."

James took a step back. For the first time there was uncertainty in his hazel eyes. Ozpin's posture was completely different from before. There was power behind it. A kind of power that should have been behind someone far older. It reminded Sirius and those around them of Albus Dumbledore. How could someone who was the same age as Sirius have such power? They weren't that different. Yet, at the same time he knew Ozpin was different. There wasn't anyone like him.

Instead of arguing with the Rodux Lord, James took another step back. With that he begin to pass the others, Sirius followed right behind him. For a moment he thought he saw a flicker of green go over the other's back. It wasn't possible. Was it?

Ozpin's POV

He had not meant to reveal his Lordship to Potter. While he spoke calmly like he expected it the entire time, he was angry inside. How one man could be so self centered was beyond him. In his anger he revealed one of his many secrets.

That wasn't what worried him the most. In response to his anger and his sense of duty his aura activated. If someone was observant enough they would have seen it. That would bring questions he didn't know if he could answer.

Amelia Bones was in her office just as Ozpin expected. She was the first to leave the courtroom. As head of Department of Magical Law Enforcment she had more work than most to do. Hearing simple court cases were more of a waste of time for her.

When he knocked she gave a curt, "Enter."

When she saw who stood before her a surprised eyebrow went up. The woman was in her thirties. Despite the stress of her job she had retained a somewhat youthful appearance. Her dirty blond hair was pulled into a tight bun. She had light green eyes that were stern reminding him much of Glynda. No doubt they would have gotten along if they ever met.

The woman asked placing down the paper she was reading, "What can I do for you Lord Black? I believe our business is done with Potter's conviction."

Ozpin closed the door behind him once Sirius was in with him. Then he cast several privacy and silencing charms on the door. He might have trusted Amelia but he didn't trust the rest of the Ministry. If someone overheard the conversation they could warn James Potter and Albus Dumbledore.

Amelia raised an eyebrow at him she didn't question it. There were times when a witness or complainant would ensure that no one could overhear. If it made them feel more comfortable speaking so be it.

He then pulled out the papers from his first day with Harry. Holding them out to her he said, "Madame Bones I know you just finished one case with one of your aurors but we wanted this to be brought to your attention. I know that if we tried to try them now it wouldn't end well. So we did the animagi reveal as a test to see if we could start pulling down Lord Potter's reputation."

Instead of questioning him on what he meant she held out her hand. He put the papers in it and stepped back.

Amelia's face was stone cold at first and was difficult to read. The more she read on the papers however the emotion was shown. At first it was shock but soon, shock moved to outrage.

She asked carefully controlling her anger, "Where is the young child now? Obviously the goblins wouldn't let him leave with just anyone."

Ozpin replied with a small smile, "I adopted him almost immediately. It was his decision to allow me to. Currently he is with Remus Lupin in my house."

Relief passed through her green eyes as she said, "Then he is safe. We can work on making a case against Lord Potter. You two will have to work on getting the public to accept this."

That was one of their biggest issues. The public wouldn't accept Potter being on trial for something so terrible. It was because of who his oldest son was. Jacob Potter was the Boy Who Lived.

Sirius said nodding, "We will do what we can."


	9. Missing tomb part 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

Holios the Demon Companion:Thanks for your review my friend. Beyond small parts no. This will not be like the Grim's series where we see both Earth and Remnant.

Penny is wise: Thanks for your review my friend.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

god of all: Thanks for your review my friend.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. There are a lot of ways but going at his finances would be slightly more difficult. Don't worry he won't get away with what he has done.

Firehedgehog: Thanks for your review my friend.

Ozpin's POV

In the few weeks since James Potter's trial he began spreading rumors. With the help of Sirius Black the rumors spread. Many people thought they were credible. Especially when they heard that it had come from Sirius. After all who knew the Potter Lord better, than his best friend.

Harrison spent most of his time in the library. The boy had a fascination with books. One that Ozpin encouraged constantly.

On days that he had to go to Gringotts for work Ozpin left Harrison with Sirius. The Black Lord enjoyed his godson's company. Even if he had to work as well Remus was always around. With how young Harrison was he didn't want the boy to be left alone. Or with only a house elf.

He stood in front of Ragnorak's desk unhappily. The goblins had called him into work on his day off. It didn't happen often but when it did, it was important. Today was no exception.

Over the last six months they had been sending their cursebreakers to Egypt. There was a tomb that had been heavily warded with ancient dark magic. So far every team that was sent had yet to return. Ragnorak wanted him to go with a goblin team.

If it had been two months prior he would have gone. There would not be someone waiting for him if he didn't come back. Things has changed however. He did have a son that would be waiting for him.

Harrison could not be left an orphan. There had to be some guarantee that he would come back. He would not leave a child alone in the world.

Ragnorak stated with a grim look, "I can't guarantee that you will return. You know as well as I do how dangerous this job can be. That was why when you first became an employee here."

Ozpin said resolutely his amber eyes never leaving the goblin's, "If I do this, I cannot continue to go overseas for jobs. Not to places like Egypt. I have a young son who needs me."

The head of Gringotts sighed. Then he went through his desk looking for something. Then he brought out a piece of parchment. It was the contract he signed when he first joined Gringotts.

Ragnorak said with a sigh, "You signed this contractor when you first started here. We will be willing to renegotiate your contract if you go on this job."

Ozpin sighed as he replied, "I'll do it. I'm guessing we leave tomorrow for the tomb?"

The Head goblin nodded. Then with a wave of his hand Ozpin was dismissed. With a sigh he left and apparated to the Black townhouse. Harrison must have heard him apparate. He poked his head from over the banister.

Harrison shouted happily, "Oz! You're back!"

Ozpin smiled tiredly at his adopted son. Harrison had taken to calling him Oz instead of his full name. It didn't bother him just made his heart ache. The one who called him Oz in another life had been Qrow. At one time he thought Qrow would be the one to save him.

The ebony haired child ran down the stairs at full speed. He had to catch him if he didn't want Harrison to fall. Even knowing that Ozpin wouldn't hurt Harrison the boy gave a subtle flinch.

Harrison asked his green eyes looking up into Ozpin's amber eyes, "What did the goblin's want? Are you going to help them?"

The boy certainly had boundless curiosity. It wasn't just with books. Anything he could learn he wanted to learn about it. If he didn't become a member of the House of Avis Ozpin would be surprised.

For his part Ozpin had been in the House of Lupus when attending Nightingale. Lupus was a loyal hard working house. Though they were frowned upon by the others. When the challenge for king of Nightingale went on. The House of Lupus never made it past the first found. That was until Ozpin was a student. He was the first ever King from his house. An accomplishment that he was proud of.

Taking a deep breath he replied, "I am going to help them. I might be gone for more than a day. I might be gone for a few weeks. Will you stay with Sirius and be a good boy?"

He could see the words being processed in the child's mind. It wouldn't take him long to realize there was a chance Ozpin would be gone for his birthday. Not that he would allow it. When he went back to the bank in the morning he would insist on being back by the 31st.

Harrison inquired softly, "Will you be gone for my birthday?"

Ozpin shook his head as he answered, "No, Harrison. No matter what happens I promise you that I will be back for your birthday."

Harrison's eyes became shiny with tears. It was obvious the boy thought he was being abandoned a second time. What could he say that could abate his fears? Nothing. All he could do was try.

He promised softly, "I swear I will be back in time for your birthday. Come let's go back home. I'll bring you back in the morning."

Sirius said coming out of the kitchen, "Don't worry. I'll look after, Harry, while you're gone."

Ozpin gave him a grim smile and nod. He knew that Sirius would look after Harrison. It was only his hope that he could keep his promise.

Harrison's POV

When Ozpin told him that he would be leaving for awhile, fear filled him. It hurt to think that his adoptive father had to leave. Ozpin was kind to him and allowed him to learn what he wanted. Most of his days were spent in the library.

Oz promised that he would return for his birthday. In the almost two months they were together Oz never lied. Tears burned at his eyes but he refused to allow them to fall. He would be back. He wasn't lying.

That night after they returned to their house, Harrison had a nightmare. Oz left him and never came back. Eventually he sent a scathing letter saying that he wanted nothing to do with Harrison. Harrison searched to the ends of the Earth for the man. When he found the man he barely was able to stand in front of him. The magical pressure was so immense with the man's hatred for the young child.

Instead of hitting him, Ozpin seethed angrily his amber eyes reflecting the deep hatred for the one who stood before him, "You little brat! I should have just left you at Gringotts. You would have died on the streets instead of being my burden. I would kill you myself but that would be a waste of my magic."

Harrison tried to say something. Anything to convince the man that he was wrong. When he took a step forward a stinging blow struck his cheek. It knocked the young child to the ground.

He awoke with a choked scream. His eyes frantically searching the room. Oz wouldn't do that to him. Right?

Despite his heart trying to reassure him his mind went back to James Potter. The man had been a normal father to him before the attack. Then became abusive afterwards.

A moment later Ozpin came in his eyes searching him out. When the amber eyes calm and full of kindness landed on him, Harrison flinched back. A sad but understanding look crossed Oz's face.

He inquired softly, "Would you like to talk about it?"

Harrison frantically shook his head rather than answering verbally. There was no way he would talk about that nightmare. He didn't want to worry Ozpin about it. The man had been kind to him. If he continued to be a burden then he truly would be abandoned.

Ozpin sighed as if he heard the child's thoughts, "I won't abandon you, Harrison. It's only going to be for a few days. When I get back we will have a big birthday party for you."

Harrison couldn't bring himself to meet Ozpin's gaze any longer. He chose to stare at the comforter instead. Without warning his bed shifted with a new weight. He then found himself being pulled across the bed.

At first he tried to get away but the one holding him's strength far outmatched his own. He was pulled until his head touched the other's chest right above his heart. In his time in the Wizarding World could not explain what happened next. It was like nothing he had seen before.

A gentle green light surrounded Harrison and Ozpin. Ozpin explained softly, "This is what sets me apart from other wizards. This is aura. Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts."

Harrison asked curious the nightmare being pushed to the back of his mind, "Do I have aura?"

The older man replied his eyes becoming glazed over in memory, " With practice, our Aura can be our shield. Everyone has it, even animals."

Harrison's nose crinkle when he thought about dark wizards. Even them? James always said that dark wizards didn't have a soul.

Ozpin continued, " Understanding dark and light helps us manifest our Aura. Everyone has some of both. Being dark inclined does not make you evil. Being light inclined doesn't make you good. However most wizards cannot access their aura like I can. Those that can are few and far in between. By baring your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are conduits for Aura. You protect yourself and your soul when fighting."

Remembering what Lily once told him about in the muggle world he asked curiously, "Is it like a forcefield?"

Ozpin chuckled. It was a soft sound that made him smile in return. "Yes, if you want to look at it that way."

Then a more solemn expression crossed his face as he continued, "If you wish, when you are a little older I'll unlock your aura. For now just relax and go back to sleep. I'll wake you before I have to leave."

Ozpin moved to untangle himself from Harrison. Fear of being rejected flowed through him but it didn't stop Harrison from gripping the man's nightshirt.

He pleaded into the man's shirt not meeting his eyes and burying his face into the shirt, "Please don't go. Stay with me. Please."

There was a moment of shocked silence before Ozpin's arms wrapped around him. He whispered gently, "If you don't want me to go. Then I won't. I promise I'll be right here when you wake."


	10. Missing tomb part 2

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

Bookcoffeelover: Thanks for your review my friend.

Knight25: Thanks for your review my friend.

Penny is wise: Thanks for your review my friend.

god of all: Thanks for your review my friend.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. You are too smart for your own good.

mizzrazz72: Thanks for your review my friend. Not soon. Sorry.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Sirius's POV

He sat worried at his kitchen table lost in his thoughts. As usual it was his godson that was on his mind. The boy had become withdrawn in the last several days. Sirius had never seen the boy like this. It was almost as jf he completely withdrawn into himself.

Harrison spent most of his time staring out one of the many windows. Sirius knew that he was waiting for Ozpin. His new father promised to be back in time for his birthday.

There were few people in this world that his godson trusted. Ozpin somehow wormed his way into the boy's heart. A heart that practically turned to stone.

Remus sat down across from him and said, "You're brooding again, Sirius. Is it about Harry again?"

Sirius nodded as he replied, "He's completely shut himself off from me. I can't get through to him. What am I to do, Remus?"

Remus sighed, "He's become attached to Ozpin. Being alone pains him more than anything. I have the feeling that he still feels as if Ozpin will abandon him. I can only hope that your cousin will be able to keep his promise."

If he wasn't able to then, Harrison may never trust another person again. Then his heart would close completely off. If that happened then they wouldn't be able to reach him.

Sirius stood his decision made for him. He moved into the first sitting room. As expected Harrison was sitting on the window sill. He had a far off look in his green amber eyes.

Sirius inquired cheerfully, "Harrison how about I teach you wizard's chess?"

The boy sorrowfully shook his head and continued to stare off. Sirius's heart hurt for the boy. He knew what it was like to wait for someone you cared about to come home. Wondering if they ever would. Then an idea hit him.

He said slyly, "Hey, I bet my cousin would be impressed if you learned how to play. He's really good you know."

That brought back a spark of life in his godson's eyes. Almost immediately he nodded. Impress Ozpin? That would truly make the kid's day.

Sirius spent a couple of hour each day playing with the boy. He even took to reading the child stories. Harrison just like himself didn't have a good parental figure growing up. His mother hated him because of his views. His father went along with it. Now that he thought about it, his father was the one who made sure he wasn't ever formally disowned. It was something that despite everything he was grateful for.

A week and a half after Ozpin left he was going to take Harry to Diagon Alley. He knew that the boy was looking forward to getting new books. Though there was still a lot of loneliness in his eyes. Harry just wanted Ozpin to come back.

Harrison's POV

Harrison was bouncing with energy as he waited for Sirius. His godfather had taken to spending time with him. Whether it was before or after he went to work they always spent a lot of time together.

At first it was just a few games of chess. Then they started reading together. While Harrison could read small words he was still learning. Remus took to teaching him how to read larger words.

Today they were going to Diagon Alley. Sirius even said he could get some new books. If he was good they might get ice cream too. He really hoped that he got ice cream. There were only a few times he had been allowed to have it before.

Sirius asked coming into the room, "Are you ready to go," he nodded, "Great here. We will be taking the floo. Since you're still small I can carry you rather than you trying to go through yourself."

Harrison let out a squeak when his godfather picked him up. For a moment he squirmed in the man's warm arms before settling. His face was pressed into Sirius's shoulder so he didn't see the warm smile on his face.

Sirius shifted slightly then called out, "Diagon Alley!"

Green flashed all around them as Sirius stepped through the floo. The swirling made him dizzy and he held tight to Sirius. When he finally stepped out Harrison's head was spinning just as fast as they had been.

His godfather held him for a moment longer, until the dizziness passed. Then he was set gently on his feet. They were in the Leaky Cauldron and it was bustling as usual. Tom the bar keep nodded in greeting before he was off to help a customer.

Sirius then led him by his shoulder out into the alley. Harrison memorized the combination of bricks so that way when he was older he could go himself. Then they were through into the alley.

The first stop was the apocathary for potions ingredients. Sirius didn't like to make potions but he could when needed. Remus was a decent potion maker and typically made them.

They then went to Flourish and Blotts for books. Sirius let him run around trying to find books. There was a faint look of amusement on the other's face. The first book he picked out was Tales of Beetle and Bard. Then he picked out four books on beginners magic and runes. The few times he had seen runes he was immensely fascinated by them.

When he finished he walked up to Sirius who looked through them. With a nod of approval the man paid for them and shrunk the books. He would be able to read them once they got back to the house.

As they left the bookstore Harrison heard a pitiful, "Mewl..."


	11. Missing tomb part 3

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

Jenna: thanks for your review my friend. Yes it's a cat. Shhhhh just wait and see what happens.

DiamondBrickZ: thanks for your review my friend. I'm glad you enjoy it. I do accept constructive criticism to improve my stories as much as I can. I hope you continue to enjoy them.

jiongu-naruto: thanks for your review my friend. Shhhhh. That's the point.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. As practical as always. Only time will tell whether these bonds will be good and strong. Or whether they will be weak and become burdens. Especially when one's soul mate is not someone one expects.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend.

Finally I was able to rebuild most of my story notes. Those of you who are waiting for certain fics please note they should be coming more regularly.

Harrison's POV

Harrison hesitated. What was that? It sounded like a cat. It couldn't be one though. This was Diagon Alley. Wizards wouldn't just leave their pet behind.

Then again most wizards wouldn't disown their own child. James Potter had disowned him thinking he didn't have any magic. According to Ozpin he did have magic. Though Harrison wasn't 100 percent sure himself.

Sirius noticed his hesitation and inquired curious, "What's up, Harry?"

Harrison moved towards where he heard the sound as he replied, "I heard something."

Sirius cocked his head to the side as he said, "I don't here anything. Hey Harry, stay close to me. Don't run off by yourself."

Harrison was already gone down the alleyway. At first he couldn't see anything. Then there was a sharp movement and he saw a little ball of fur. It took him a long moment to realize that the ball of fur was a cat.

The cat was small. So much so that it could fit in the palm of his hand. It hissed at him when it saw Harrison. There was little doubt in the young boy's mind that it was hurt. He couldn't just leave it.

He heard Sirius come up behind him and say, "I'll be damned. There's a cat here."

It hissed even more when it saw Sirius. Harrison was sure it was because the man was a dog animagus.

To try and make himself less intimidating he bent down. Slowly so not to startle the kitten he reached out for it. Again it hissed at him but didn't move away.

Harrison whispered softly, "I'm not going to hurt you. Lets be friends."

The cat tilted its head to the side in a curious manner. Then slowly ever so slowly it moved closer to him. Sniffing his hand it gave a curious bump of its head.

Harrison with a gentle smile scratched it behind the ears. A low pure escaped the little thing.

Sirius said with a barking laugh, "You are just like your grandfather. He had a way with animals especially those who weren't treated kindly. Maybe that was passed on to you. Come on let's go get some ice cream. Yes you can keep her. If Ozpin says no then she can stay with us. I wouldn't leave her out here to fend for herself. She's still just a little kitten."

Harrison's face brightened with excitement. He never had a pet before. Lily and James said that he was too young. Despite being the same age Jacob was allowed an owl.

Jacob didn't even take care of the poor thing. Instead he left it to fend for itself and Harrisom made sure it lived. He had to wonder how the poor thing was doing with him gone.

Gently he reached out to pick up the kitten. Immediately it moved away from him its ears flat.

He said softly, "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. Please let me take care of you."

The kitten mewled softly before moving over to him. It allowed him to pick it up.

Sirius looked it over before declaring, "Your little kitten is a girl. She will be a good companion for you."

Harrison gave a soft smile to his godfather. He allowe the man to steer him away. For the first time since Ozpin left he felt the pang of loneliness ease ever so slightly.

Ozpin's POV

He hid behind an over turned spiral. How the hell had it come to this? This was supposed to be an easy job. One last job before his contract was reworked.

What they did not expect was a man who was supposed to be in prison to show up. Numenguard was impenetrable. Or so all the wizards in the world though. Someone had let the blonde haired Dark Lord out. Like with the goblins there was something in this tomb that he wanted.

Ozpin was almost out of energy to use his magic. If this fight kept on he would end up dead along with his fellow curse breakers. So much blood had already been split.

He doesn't want to fight. All he wanted was to make it home to the boy he had taken in. Even before taking Harrison in he wasn't a fighter. He preferred to watch from the sidelines. Only time he would interfere was when it went against his morals. Or someone he cared about was in danger.

A voice called out in a low tenor that would have been soothing to anyone else, "I know that you are there wizard. There is nothing more I would hate to do than to spill your blood. Maybe we can come to a compromise."

Ozpin fingered the cane at his belt. It was the last trick he had up his sleeve. His aura and semblance but looking down he knew that wasnt his only secret at risk here.

No one other than his parents knew what his soul mark was. While he never glamoured it he was always careful about who could possibly see it. The last thing he wanted was to run into his soul mate.

To death... there was few that could possibly have a matching mark. Most likely it would be someone that was dark. Or worked with the dark. As someone who had been neutral since coming to this world. He didn't want anything to do with the dark or the light.

His shirt that had been covering the mark was torn to shred. The spell that hit his shirt simply been absorbed by his aura. The impact hurt but no damage had been done.

The voice came again, "Come now, curse breaker you have nothing to fear from us. From what I saw you do not wish to fight us."

Ozpin asked looking over the spiral at them, "How do I know you are telling the truth? Dark Lords aren't exactly known for their honesty. Or for letting people go."

Especially since no one knew that he had escaped. No they wouldn't let him leave here. Not without an oath or killing him.

The silver tongued Dark Lord replied, "You certainly are smarter than the youth of today. I would require an oath that you will not speak of my current freedom. Other than that you will be allowed to walk free."

"I do have to say something to the goblins. An explanation for why almost the entire team was killed and I was left alive," he wasn't entirely unreasonable. This wasn't his fight. If they could come to a compromise he would be willing to make the oath and return home.

He said activating his aura just in case, "I am coming out."

It was a risk but he was terribly outnumbered. The oath was his only chance at surviving this. He had a boy waiting for him back at him. A promise that had to be kept no matter the cost.

Slowly he stood. His hands were held out and his wand away from them. A dozen wands were pointed at him. They were all in dark robes with hoods pulled up.

There was a single man that was different. He wore a dark coat that was unbuttoned revealing a white undershirt. One blue eyes and one black eyes stared at him.

A faint green light illuminated the room from his aura. The eyes widened in surprise then went blank again. He knew that the Dark Lord was analyzing his appearance.

When the mismatched eyes fell upon his soul mark they widened again. This time they didn't go blank. No masks were put into place.

Ozpin's aura began to react to the emotions. It glowed brighter than it had in a long time. Then his magic began to react as he felt another magic reach out. The two magics began to react in a way he never felt before. What is this?


	12. Missing tomb part 4

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

I am going to address the issue with the last chapter as a whole. Yes Ozpin and Grindlewald are soul mates. Grindelwald in this story is in fact immortal and how will be shown later on.

Just because they are soulmates does NOT mean they automatically will get along. Ozpin will still keep to his morals and will not forget Salem.

There are many issues in trying to find a soulmate for Ozpin in particular. Everyone brought up the issue of him only being in his mid twenties. That is only physically. Mentally he is still thousands of years old. How many characters do we know of are old enough to stimulate someone of that caliber?

Only a few. Dumbledore, Flamel, and Grindelwald. As it has already been established that Dumbledore and Ozpin won't get along he's out. I was hesitant to use Flamel because he is 600 years old and his body is frail.

I'm sorry if you don't approve but I chose what I thought was best. If you don't like it you don't have to read.

An Mous: thanks for your review. I'm glad you enjoy it.

MercAsashi: thanks for your review my friend. It will get better. Harry is still young.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. Issues that will need to be worked out. A slightly known enemy that was thought to be gone. Times certainly will be interesting.

god of all: thanks for your review my friend.

Autismguy593: thanks for your review my friend.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend.

lumigo akvo9504: thanks for your review my friend. Things are going to change. More will be revealed in this chapter. Some questions will be answered. More will be given.

mizzrazz72: thanks for your review my friend. He did.

Eternity456: thanks for your review my friend. Technically ozpin is at least ten times his age. Mentally.

Ozpin's POV

The air was heavy with the oppressive magics. Ozpin despite his upbringing was still a Black. His magic was the darker side of neutral. He could practice both light and dark magic but dark came easier than light.

It had not come as a surprise to him. Despite his many attempts at otherwise he had done terrible things in his previous lives. Things he tried to make up for. Others he knew that he never could.

Having Harrison at his side slowly began to heal the pains. The pain of losing his original children would never go away. Nor did he want it to. It could however slowly fade from a painful ache to a dull one.

The blond haired wizard cocked his head to the side as he said, "To death how quaint for such a young wizard."

Young? His body was young but his mind was not. Sometimes he considered taking his own life. Ending the pain he felt. In truth he knew that if he did that the promise he made to the Gods would be forfeit. That he would mostly likely be returned to the hell he had left. At least here he could live somewhat of a peaceful life.

That was what he had thought. Now he wasn't so sure.

The blond haired wizard ordered coldly to his followers who were shaking from the pressure of the combined magics, "Leave us. See to it that we are not disturbed. Rosier stay. You will act as a bonder."

"Yes, my lord," came the shaky replies.

Each of the men in dark cloaks walked past him. They shot him looks of distrust and anger. No doubt they thought he would try to take advantage of their lord. Not that he wanted to. He just wanted to leave.

The Dark Lord smirked slightly, "You are an open book, my young friend. What is your name?"

Ozpin answered his amber eyes narrowed, "Ozpin Atlas Black. You are Gellert Grindelwald the Dark Lord supposedly defeated by Albus Dumbledore. How did you get free of the prison? I thought magic could not be used there."

Grindelwald smiled as he said, "It was not without help. I am under oath never to attack Britian for my freedom. A small price to pay considering everything."

This man had to immortal. Ozpin had seen pictures of Grindelwald from the war. He looked exactly as he did forty years ago. Though he had to wonder who let the man free and why?

Ozpin intoned quietly, "I won't say anything. I agree to take the vow."

Grindelwald nodded. His eyes however never left the soulmate mark. Just under the man's own collar Ozpin could see the start of the other's mark. If he was honest he would admit he was curious to know what it said.

As if sensing his thoughts the man said, "All kneel."

To death all kneel. In a way that fit both of them perfectly. Ozpin had always died and came. Always going to death but never staying. As a Dark Lord all knealt before Grindelwald.

Grindelwald stepped closer to him and it took all his courage to stand his ground. He was a member of the House of Black. There was no way this man could be worse than any had faced before.

The man called Rosier stepped forward from the shadows. Grindelwald held out a pale hand. Taking a deep calming breath Ozpin took it. The air around them grew heavier once more. Their magics entertwined.

Ozpin and Rosier sucked in surprised breaths. This was very different from any other time his magic entertwined with another's. The last time having been with the woman who lost herself to the darkness.

Despite his love for her he knew he should have seen the signs. Looking back on it they had been there. The insanity only grew with each passing moment. The only bright side having been the birth of their children. Who later died by their own mother's hands.

This was something else entirely. He could feel his magic urging him closer to the man. His mind however refused the possibility. He had been hurt too many times to allow it.

Golden magic threads began to circulate around the joined hands as Rosier pulled out his wand. The man asked, "Do you, swear upon your life and magic that you will not reveal except to the goblins of Gringotts who you saw here?"

Ozpin replied his magic joining in the threads as the oath was made, "I, Ozpin Atlas Black do swear upon my life and magic not to reveal that I saw Gellert Grindelwald here or any other place except to the goblins of Gringotts."

Rosier turned to his lord and inquired, "Do you swear upon your life and magic that Ozpin Atlas Black will be allowed to leave here unharmed?"

Grindelwald smirked in a way that sent chills down Ozpin's spine, "I, Gellert Grindelwald do swear upon my life and magic that Ozpin Atlas Black will leave here unharmed. Whether it be by my hand or another's."

The gold lines of magic tightened forming the unbreakable vow. Then it settled upon their wrists. The vow binding them forever to their word.

Grindelwald then turned his attention to Ozpin's wounds. A frown marred his face as he pulled Ozpin off balance. The younger man was about to draw upon his aura in preparation for an attack when he felt the other's magic. It was painful instead went soothingly over his wounds. The ones that weren't blocked by aura were healed almost instantly.

Grindelwald said his eyes roaming up and down Ozpin's form, "You are certainly not what I expected. You're so young. Barely more than a boy. How are you supposed to be my soulmate I wonder?"

Ozpin snipped back, "Appearances can be deceiving. Shouldn't you know that by now?"

The grin he received in return was down right feral. Not only had he caught the attention of a Dark Lord, he kept it. Few could say that and he knew it. To Grindelwald he was a puzzle that needed to be solved.

Grindelwald stepped back suddenly his face alight with intrigue, "This will not be the last you see of me, kleiner Fuchs."

Young fox? Who the hell did he think he was calling him that?

Ozpin growled back, "Wer zum Teufel glaubst du, dass du bist? Du darfst mir keine Spitznamen geben! Nur weil wir Seelenverwandte sind, heißt das nicht, dass ich dich akzeptiere!"

The man simply smirked back and let him step away. The man said soothingly, "Bis bald, junger Fuchs."

Ozpin took that to mean he could leave. The man's rumbling laugh followed him as he found his way out of the tombs. His job had not been completed here. Still it wasn't worth losing his life over.

A/N translations for this chapter.

1\. Young fox

2\. Who the hell do you think you are? You do not get to make pet names for me! Just because we are soulmates doesnt mean I accept you!

3\. See you soon, young fox.


	13. Return part 1

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

Guest: thanks for your review my friend. Gellert Grindelwald is said to be a Germanic wizard. It is only natural that he would speak German. Ozpin as a curse breaker would need to know several languages in case he is called to other countries.

Holios the Demon Companion: thanks for your review my friend. He will eventually but not for now.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. Mamma Grindelwald. I'm dying over here.

Harrison's POV

The days without his new adoptive father became a little easier to bare. Blake as he decided to name the little kitten brought joy to his life. She wouldn't let him mope by the window watching for Ozpin.

Sirius helped him pick out supplies for Blake. She had a collar with a dark grey black bow on the back of it. They also got her treats and a soft bed to lay in. Though Blake tended to prefer his bed to her own. She would sleep on his chest.

As much as she tried she could not abate the fear he felt. Something was happening with Ozpin. He might not come back.

As the days wore on and his birthday drew ever closer Sirius and Remus grew more worried. Harrison could see them watching him out of the corner of his eye. Just as he was watching the door. Waiting for the news good or ill of what happened to Ozpin.

On the day of his birthday Harrison could not stop pacing. As much as he wanted to open his presents and celebrate it didn't feel right. The reason he had a family wasn't there. Not even Blake's presence could help calm him.

When the floo turned green all eyes were on it in an instant. A familiar dark haired man with amber eyes stumbled through. Harrison could see bandages under his torn robes.

He was moving before he really thought about it. Harrison launched himself at Ozpin's midsection. There was an oomph and a small amount of sway but his father kept his feet.

Ozpin asked in a soft soothing voice, "Were you worried about me, Harrison? It's alright now. I'm back."

Harrison didn't let him go. He was afraid that if he released Ozpin then he would disappear again.

He squeaked when the man suddenly picked him up. Ozpin's warm scent was tinted with the metallic scent of blood. The bandages were showing signs of being bleed through. Even he knew that wasn't good.

Ozpin rumbled softly, "We should take this to the kitchen."

"Do you want me to take him, Oz?"

There wasn't a verbal reply. Instead the man's arms tightened around him. Harrison buried his face into Ozpin's shoulder.

Harrison could feel the hesitation in each step of Ozpin's steps. It was obvious how much moving around hurt him. When they finally sat down it was a relief for father and son.

Ozpin said after a moment, "I'm sorry it took so long for me to return. My group was attacked when we went to the tomb. I was the only survivor."

His father was hiding something. There was a reason he survived when no one else did. He could feel something thrumming under the man's skin. It wasn't just his magic there was something else there.

Harrison questioned softly, "What is that? Its trying to heal your wounds with your magic?"

Ozpin stiffened. The room fell dead silent at his question. Both Remus and Sirius wanted to know the answer.

Ozpin replied after a long moment, "Its called aura. Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts."

"Does everyone have aura?"

"Yes," came his soft answer, "Aura is an ability that all those with a soul can use, at least with enough practice. Because Aura is the manifestation of the soul, it can appear very differently depending on who is using it. As a boy I manifested my aura very early. Most people never unlock it but if they do it becomes a driving force much like magic."

That was why he made it back. Without his aura he would not have survived whatever happened.

Sirius inquired, "How is it possible? I've never heard of such a thing. Sure wizards have a magical aura but for it to manifest they way you're describing shouldn't be possible."

The muscles in Ozpin's shoulder tensed. Then relaxed. Harry could tell that he was hiding something. Instead of calling his adoptive father out on it he waited.

Ozpin said after a moment, "Most people simply don't want to recognize for what it is even for those who havent unlocked it. It is always there. A guiding force watching over you as you grow."

Harrison listened fascinated. He wanted to learn more but there was more important things to know. Like how Ozpin got away from whatever had been trying to hurt him.

Ozpin said his hand reaching up to touch his soulmate mark, "I met my soulmate. I cannot tell you who he is for I swore an oath on my life and magic. It was he let me go back to the goblins. After I told my tale to them they let me come home."

So Ozpin couldn't tell them. Harrison didn't care at that point. All he cared about was that Ozpin was there. He was alive.

Ozpin asked carefully, "Have you celebrated Harrison's birthday yet? I was soley focused on keeping my promise."

Harrison looked up into his adoptive father's warm eyes he replied, "Nope. We were waiting on you. I knew you would come."

Ozpin's POV

The celebration had been simple and his son had loved it. Sirius and Remus bought him gift that were strangely centered around cats. Part of him knew he was missing something there but was too tired to care.

Sirius had question. As did Remus. They both would allow him to sleep and heal for the night. Then in the morning he would be hit with them. Some questions he could answer. However there were many he didn't know the answer to himself.

He had been surprised when Grindelwald apparated them both to Egypt's Gringotts. There was very little words spoken between them after his unbreakable vow. Though he had the feeling that would not be the last he saw of the German.


	14. Return part 2

A/N thanks for your reviews and support. 

elvander72: thanks for your review my friend. Honestly his pairing isn't totally decided yet. I'm open to suggestions but I havent decided on one for him. 

SkylerHollow: thanks for your review my friend. Sorry for the repetition it was in fact for Sirius and Remus's benefit. 

Autismguy593: thanks for your review my friend. I'm glad you like it. It is what happens when you watch Crimes of Grindelwald and Rwby back to back with each. I could not help myself. Besides there are three that could be anywhere in his mental age range. Grindelwald, Dumbledore, and Flamel. 

Zoran Dawn-Eclipse: thanks for your review my friend. Thank you so much. 

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend. 

mizzrazz72: thanks for your review my friend. Yep. 

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. Ah yes. We are finally there. As for Ozpin I think he is going to take a little while before he accepts Gellert. Remember who his last love was. At least this one isn't a spider human hybrid in looks. 

Okay. Review tell me who you might want to see Harry with. Or Jacob? No official pairings have been decided for either. I am open to ideas. 

Ozpin's POV 

Three days after returning home and two after answering Sirius and Remus's questions the best he could he was jolted awake. It was early in the morning. So early that the sun was barely peaking in through the window. By his estimate it was only five or six o'clock. 

Groaning slightly he turned to grab his wand and sat up. Outside his room he could hear Harrison running around. What the boy was doing up so early he didn't know. 

Realizing he wasn't going to get anymore sleep he stood up. Stretching he loosened the knots in his back and shoulders. Sleep had not been easy the previous two nights. 

Nightmares of his lost coworkers haunted him. They brought back memories of Remnant. Fire and the heat of it burned into his memory of the last time he died. 

More than once Harrison climbed into bed with him as he lay awake thinking about his old home. The young boy would curl up against his side. They wouldn't speak both lost in their own thoughts. 

For the moment he ignored the giggling he heard from Harrison's room as he moved into the hall. Whatever the boy was up to it could wait until he had a cup of coffee. 

Half way through his first cup of coffee found a very nervous looking Harrison in the kitchen. The boy was hiding something behind his back and wouldn't look Ozpin in the eye. 

For a moment he considered that the boy may have broken something. Then he tossed the idea away. He didn't hear anything break and sound resonated through his house. Unless the room was warded then only those inside could hear what was being said. 

Ozpin greeted with a small smile, "Good morning, Harrison."

Harrison mumbled, "Good morning."

The boy shuffled nervously. Ozpin sighed silently. It was increasingly obvious that Harrison wasn't going to say what was bothering him without prompting. 

Ozpin prodded gently, "What's wrong, Harrison?"

There was a soft sound that didn't come from the boy. Ozpin hid a smile behind his cup. It seemed the boy found an animal. 

After a moment of inner debate Harrison brought the animal out from behind his back. Ozpin took in the sight of the little black kitten with a bow wrapped around it neck. Its amber eyes watching him coolly with mistrust. 

"I named her, Blake," came Harrison's soft voice. It was drowned out by the pounding in his ears. 

Ozpin's hands shook as he was dragged into a memory.

Flashback

Ozpin said mildly, "Well, this has certainly been an eventful evening."

Blake gave him a, "Hmph," in answer. He didn't really expect anything less from her. 

Blake was had a severe mistrust for humans. They had not been kind to her and he could not blame her for the mistrust. 

Ozpin quipped, "I'm sure that after a night of thwarting attempted robbery, you probably just want to go home and take a nap. But, I was hoping that maybe we could have a chance to talk."

Blake rolled her eyes discreetly as she said,"Of course."

"Wonderful. As you know, in order to enroll at my academy, students must first pass a rigorous entrance exam. Most applicants spend years of preparation training at one of the many combat schools around the world. You are one of the few that did not. And you passed the exam with flying colors."

Blake replied answering the unasked question, "I was raised outside the kingdoms. If you can't fight, you can't survive."

Ozpin didn't take offense as he replied, "Well, you have most certainly survived, Blake. I admire your drive. And I am proud to run a school that accepts individuals from all walks of life. Rich, poor, Human," he takes a sip of his coffee, "Faunus..."

Her eyes widened dramatically with panic. He had known from the moment he saw her. Unlike many people he did not judge based on the fact that she had animal characteristics. 

Ozpin questioned gently, "Why do you wear that bow, Blake? Why hide who you are?"

Blake snapped, "You may be willing to accept the Faunus, Professor Ozpin, but your species is not."

Ozpin sighed, "True, but we are continuing to take strides to lessen the divide."

Blake replied calmer, "With all due respect, you need to start taking some larger strides. Until then, I'd rather avoid any unnecessary attention. I want people to see me for who I am, not what I am."

End of flashback 

The sound of glass breaking drew him back to the world. His mug lay shattered on the tile of his kitchen. The brown liquid spreading across the floor. 

Harrison was watching him with a mixture of fear and worry. Silence was not his best play here. The boy was too young for him to fully explain his reaction. Even adults would have a hard time believing such a tale. 

Ozpin drew his wand and fixed his mug before banishing the liquid. Harrison watched for his part in fascination. Despite growing up with magic the boy continued to be fascinated by it. 

As he sheathed his wand back into its holster he said soothingly to Harrison, "I'm sorry I frightened you, Harrison. That name brought back some old memories. Come let's see the little one."

There was the briefest of hesitation before the boy complied. Ozpin smiled fondly as the boy chattered on about how he found her in Diagon Alley. No matter how much the cat might look like Blake Belladonna it was not her. 

He hissed in pain when the little spitfire scratched his arm. Though it did seem to have the same personality. Maybe it was due to the namesake. 

Gellert's POV 

For years he thought that his soulmate was dead. His mark was always quiet even when he tried searching out with his magic. When nothing came back after years he had given up hope. 

Being imprisoned in his own fortress Gellert spent a lot of time reading. There were books he was allowed but that was about all. It was still a cell and he could not leave or use magic. 

What he did however feel was when his mark connected with another. For the first time his soulmark came alive. The feelings were jumbled and confused. It was obvious that whomever it was, was young. 

Time past from there on out. He could occasionally get reads on the stronger emotions. It wasn't until late in the 70's that someone came to free him. 

From the few newspapers he got from the guards he knew it was the new Dark Lord in Britian. The one that they called Voldemort. 

He was promised his freedom in exchange for an unbreakable vow that he would not go after Britain again. It was an easy vow for him to make. 

He did not want to risk a second imprisonment. It would take time for him to regain his strength and youth. To do so he would need to avoid Albus's watchful eye. Let this new blood handle the man. 

Once the oath was made he was set free. Gellert didn't stick around to see what Voldemort's plans were. He needed to find a safe place to recover. 

Besides the castle that became his prison he had several properties under Fidelius charm. The closest was just beyond the range. He had just enough magic to apparate there.

By the time he recovered his strength the war in England was over. Tales were told of a child of the Potter's defeating Voldemort. It made Gellert want to snort. 

He was gathering the closest of his allies again. Only from the families he trusted. All the while he still didn't quite feel whole. 

Gellert knew it was because he had not looked for his soul mate. The person was out there somewhere. They were young probably too young for his taste. He could wait. 

Then he got the message of a dark artifact found in one of the tombs in Egypt. Supposedly it was cursed but if one could break the curse there was untold knowledge in the item. 

By the time he got there they were almost beaten to the punch. Gringotts members had already surrounded the item. 

The youngest is a curse breaker with pitch black hair. With his back towards Gellert the Dark Lord cannot see his eyes. Something in him twitched at the sight. His magic became more chaotic. 

It wasn't until the other's lay dead on the ground and the man coming out of his hiding spot did he realize why. They were soulmates. 

An eerie green glow went across the other's chest. It seemed to come from the man. His amber eyes were the sole focus of Gellert's attention. To most people those eyes would declare a werewolf. Yet his soulmate didn't give off the feralness of one. 

Dropping the man off at a Gringotts was difficult. All he wanted was to insist that the other stay with him. He knew that the other would refuse.

It wasn't until he had a visions of a child no more than nine pushing his soulmate away and taking a reducto to the chest that he understood why. He already had a child.


End file.
